Take a bite for love
by SomeoneNewLikeMe
Summary: Young vampire that has problem with controlling her lust, found someone that revives the other part of her which once knew how to love another.
1. Chapter 1

Take a bite for love.

**Hi guys, I'm new around here and am not sure how these things work actually. Just trying out with this story I have in mind. Please read and review it, I don't mind honest opinions but don't go so hard on me okay? lol. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I know its kinda unrealistic to turn Santana into a vampire, but vampire and human love is so 'wrong' that will lead to problems in the relationship and I want to write how their love can overcome everything. This is just a short introduction of how Santana and Brittany 'first' conversation went. Please review it so I know I should continue the story or not. Thank you very much (:**

Chapter 1 – Right or left

"Thank you Ms Lopez, Mr and Mrs Anderson. Now that you have signed the contracts, my job is done. Have a nice day" said the housing agent before making his way out of the office. After I shook my hands with the old couple, I am now officially a resident in Lima Condo. This means one thing, getting to know her.

It was not difficult to find out her whereabouts as I can get everything I wanted with just a little bit of.. **Compulsion**. Just like what I did to the old couple, compelling them to sell me the apartment at a reasonable price and of course, making sure they found another place to move in before we sign the deal. Nothing is impossible when it comes to a _**Vampire**_. That is what I have learned in the past 50 years of immortality. Now.. I just have to find a way for her to notice me.

Who is this lady I am talking about? Her name is Brittany Pierce, a professional dance instructor back at the dance studio not too far away from Lima Condo. With the information I have gathered, she is 24 this year, with a proper career and living alone in her apartment in the condo, lead a healthy lifestyle which she goes to jog every evening right after her work and.. Okay I guess I should save the details. Just bear in mind that she is unique. Not like what people usually say that 'everyone is unique in their own way' I don't take that, everyone taste the same to me. No matter you are type A, B or AB+ or whatever. What I mean by her being unique is that she gives me this feeling that I have never felt before.

"Hey, you must be my new neighbor". A sweet, angel-like voice brought me back to earth when I was standing at the front door of my new apartment, thinking about her. I jumped a little and turned around, finding the pretty blonde right in front of me. Did I mention how clear and blue her eyes are? Well, I am staring right at them now, God, how can she be so pretty? The staring lasted for less than 5 seconds before her voice brings me back to my senses again, it felt like an eternity though. And I absolutely won't mind staring for eternity. "Er.. are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, just sort of didn't see that coming" I said with a smile, trying to assure her that I did not get a heart attack or something as her face was full of guilt. How innocent, I like that. "Ha, sorry. Just saw you standing there staring into spaces. So you prefer me to come from the right or the left?"

"Right or left..?" I asked as I don't get her question at all. "Yeah, you asked me not to sneak up from behind, and a door is blocking you at the front. So I can only approach you from your right or left..?" She explained her question with patience and looking as confused as I am.

I couldn't control myself and let out a laugh. I really like this girl. Or maybe, just maybe, my feelings can go deeper than just 'like'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,****guys! I** have decided to give it another shot and this is the second chapter. Please bear with me as the story is going at a very slow pace. But I believe that the conversations are those subtle things that actually makes the story wonderful. (:****

**This chapter is named after a song by Jordin Sparks - one step at a time. I do not own any materials from glee and now, enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – Onestepatatime

"So how long have you been in Lima?" she asked as we walk over to the café across the street from our apartments. We decided to go and grab a coffee and get to know each other more as we are going to be neighbours from now onwards. We had a decent conversation going on and she got to know my name and the same for me, except that I already knew before this. "Not long, just a week or so. Spent my days in the hotel while I look for a decent apartment and found here" I replied with a smile, hoping that I'm making a good first impression so far. "Oh, why did you want to come to Lima? Where were you from previously?" she continued her chain of questions on me. "Erm, just some personal issues.. I was from New York" I lied, maybe not for the latter as I was really living at New York before I come here. However, the main reason of me coming here is her. Yet I couldn't tell her, at least not now. "Oh.. Sorry.." she apologized and avoided eye contact by looking down at the floor.

I pushed open the door and held it for her to come into the café, the smell of coffee is strong here. Or maybe it's due to my heightened senses. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." She looked up and there I was drowning in the blue ocean pair of eyes again. I didn't realize I am actually staring which is kind of rude until she speaks again. "I think I asked too much, if you don't want to talk about the issue, I cool with it. Sorry for being so nosy, Santana" she said with such gentle tone. Hearing her voice calling my name is like heaven on earth, I guess I need to get use to this. "No, you are not. Stop apologizing over minor stuffs, do you apologize this often with your friends?" I assured her and smiled, I just couldn't stop smiling at her. "Sorry, oops I mean okay I won't do it again." I let out a small laugh and proceed to the counter to place our coffee order. We found an empty table and sat down.

"So how long have you been staying here?" my turn for questions, I asked although I already knew the answer. One step at a time, quoted from _JordinSparks_. "Well I moved here alone when I graduated from my dance school and have been working since then" she answered with a subtle smile. So the conversation went on for hours as we share our past and such, more of her past actually as I tried to keep my history to the bare minimum. I don't wish to create any unnecessary lies, it's just not right.

Then her phone rang and it's the sign that she need to go, we exchanged numbers as I asked if she could accompany me to the furniture store the next day. I have not move into the apartment yet, not until I get new furniture in. And I want to move in right away, as I want to spend more time with her. Talking to Brittany is something I enjoy doing very much. And I have not been able to enjoy myself after I became a vampire. Or to be precise, I could not feel any emotions at all, not until I met her. She agreed to my request and I could not help but lift up a smile again.

Now I know I am getting back what I have lost.

**PS.****Thanks for the review dm85writer! It is much appreciated, as I am new around here I would love to make friends with fellow writers! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews! Here's chapter 3 and it's way longer than the previous two! Hope you guys don't mind it!**

Chapter 3 – Design

I went back to the hotel room, time check: 9.31 pm, time flies when I'm with Brittany. I decided to order some food with the room service. Okay guys, have to clarify some stuffs. What you have read that was written by humans are not 100% true.

_Vampires_ do eat human food; it is to keep our lust under controlled. The aroma of food will lingers in our body for a period of time and that help us to fend off the incredibly sweet smell of human blood. Of course, everything still has to depend on our self-control. There are vampires who kill humans to live and there are vampires who only feed on animals. Well, I'm kind of both. I hunt animals most of the time, but there are also occasions that I feed on humans too. But I don't kill people; I merely take a sip or two from them and compel them to forget. The only reason why I don't kill people is that they are innocent, just like me, before I **died**.

When I was halfway through with my meal, I heard a buzz from my phone. Thinking it must be Brittany, my fingers went through the password that unlocks the phone in less than a millisecond.

_Hey,__my __class __ends __around __3 __tomorrow; __I __will __be __back __at __4.__What __time __do __you __want __to __go __to __the __store?_– Brit

_I__'__m __free __whole __day __so __how __does __5 __sounds?_ - San

_5 __sounds __good __to __me! __See __you __tomorrow __then!__:)_ – Brit

_See__you!_ (: - San

I locked my phone and set it back on the table. I can't wait for tomorrow!

Time: 4.00 pm

My phone alarm went off and I switch it off right after the first ring. _Vampires_ don't need much sleep but I decided to have more last night. I headed to the showers and changed into my jeans and a button top. Made some coffee before heading out as this will help to relax myself more. I don't wish to bite anyone right in front of Brittany, though eventually she might have to know. Now that I had my long sleep and coffee, I doubt I will do anything silly. Time check: 4.30 am, I headed out and drive to the café that we went yesterday. I don't know why but my body is telling me to get her a cup of her favorite coffee before meeting her. This might just be my sixth sense.

I pulled up before the condo and waited patiently with the cup of coffee by my side. 5 minutes later she appeared at the gate of the condo. I waved to her to signal her to get inside the car.

"Hey, sorry for being late!" She apologized right after she got into the car. "Nope you're not, I was early. Did you forget what I told you yesterday? No apologies needed for minor stuffs" I said as I handed her the cup of coffee. "Oh okay, wow! I wanted to get this before I meet you as I had a really bad night yesterday but I was late. You remembered my coffee order?" she asked with a smile. "I'm pretty good at remembering stuffs" I smiled at her and started my engine.

Within 15 minutes, we arrived at the furniture store and started touring around. I have designed many apartments in the past 50 years and I always chose dark colors as they are cozy. When I asked for Brittany's opinion, I found out that she is different from me. She prefers light colors, such as white, green or even orange. She mentioned that her favorite color is green and her apartment is decorated with green wallpaper. Then an idea strikes me.

"Hey Brittany, I know it may sound strange as we have just become friends, but I'd like you to design my new home. I have no idea how I should do it and I don't feel like making it the same as my previous apartment" I asked and silently hoping that she will agree to it. She studies me for a minute and agreed to the request without asking why, and started hopping around like a kid having just told to build a new Barbie house. After deciding on which items to buy, I placed the orders and requested them to be delivered as soon as possible and the staff promised me that the delivery will be done on the next day. We left the store and headed for dinner.

Brittany showed me the way to a nearby restaurant and we had our dinner there. She kept blabbering about how excited she is to help me design my new home as she enjoyed designing her own apartment. I just sat there watching her being all adorable; I swear I will never get bored with her as she is always so full of energy. As usual, time passes quickly and it was time to go home. I paid for the dinner as I was the one who asked her out and sent her back. I pulled my engine to a stop and before I got the chance to thank her for the day, she beat me to it.

"San, thanks for the dinner. I really enjoyed myself today." Hearing her calling me San makes me melt and she continued before I could snap out of trance. "I am really looking forward to helping you design your apartment tomorrow. I know that you may have some issues with your past and I really appreciate that you trust me and allow me to help you design your new home. I just hope I will do a good job with it though, most of the times I just make so many dumb mistakes" she said with voice that almost cracked, that makes me wonder if she is the same person a minute ago. "Hey Brit, are you okay? I'm sure you don't always make mistakes, why do you even think so? You are awesome Brit, believe in yourself" I said as I took her hand in mine, thinking that maybe this gesture will make her feel better somehow. "Thank you San, I'm fine. It's late, you should go back. Goodnight San" she said as she withdrew her hand and left the car. I watched her as she walks into the building.

As I didn't get a chance to say to her, I whispered to the air "Goodnight Brit".


	4. Chapter 4

**A quick update here, chapter 4! Please continue to read and review, many thanks to those that are supporting me!**

Chapter 4 – Sleepyhead

I looked at my phone; it's already 10pm. 2 hours have passed since I left Brittany. The image of her face which was full of sorrow keeps flashing back on my mind. Should I text and asked if she is feeling better? Or should I give her some space and time alone? I don't know what happened to her last night and I'm worried, so worried. I unlocked my phone and sent a text to her.

_Hey Brit, you asleep yet? I just want to let you know something. No matter what things may or have happened, you are not alone. Don't think about what other people say as you are such a wonderful girl. You are always so full of energy, so cheerful and adorable. No one else can be compared to you. I may have only known you for a few days, but I'm sure you are a very nice girl. You are genuine and unique. If you need someone to cry on, I'd be more than willing to offer my shoulder. If you need someone to listen to your story, I'm just a phone call away. Goodnight Brit, sweet dreams._

_PS. If you can't make it tomorrow to help me with my apartment is totally fine._ –San

I sat on my bed while waiting for a reply, staring at my phone hoping that it will vibrate. 30 minutes passed by and it felt like an hour. Then I realized she must be asleep, which is actually a good thing. Then I fall back onto my bed and forced myself to sleep as the image of the pretty blonde looking so heartbroken replays in my head.

Time: 7am. My phone vibrates and woke me up. It shows that I have received a text from Brittany and I quickly open it.

_Hey San, are you still sleeping? Thanks for the text last night; I was already asleep by then. I woke up and saw your text, it was really sweet. I appreciate your concern, it means a lot to me, really. I'm fine now and I'm definitely helping you out later, nothing is going to stop me from ruin your new home! Just kidding! :x_ – Brit

I smiled while reading the text; I typed my reply to her.

_I'm glad that you are feeling better Brit. What are friends for, right? Do you have any classes today? Why are you up so early! You should sleep more; I can tell you were dead beat last night. ):_ - San

_I guess I'm just too excited to help decorate your apartment! Nope, I don't have any classes later, do you want to meet me for breakfast? You can bring your things over to my place by the way, and then we can wait for the delivery together!_ – Brit

What? She is asking me to go over her place? My heart can't take this; it is beating as though I'm sprinting in a 100m race. Oh yeah, Vampires' heart do beat okay. We are almost like human, just that our food that satisfies hunger is different and we were **dead ****once**. Skip the details for now; I need to think of a reply. I can't show my excitement, she only treats me as a friend. I shouldn't freak her out at all yet I want to do more things to cheer her up.

_Oh, sure! Why don't you go back to sleep first while I get my stuffs ready and call you when I reach? I think I might take at least an hour so you should go back to bed!_ – San

_Okay then, remember to call me! If possible, 5 minutes before you reach so you won't get to see me with a sleepy face. _- Brit

_Sure, __will __do!_ – San

After hitting the send button for my last reply, I take 10 minutes to pack my stuffs. Now I got plenty of time to get the other stuffs which I didn't mention to Brittany. A little surprise is normal for friends right? I load my luggage into my car and drive to the nearest mart. I shop around thinking what breakfast I should make for Brittany. I have no idea she prefers what kind of breakfast, guess I need to do some homework soon. After walking around in the mart, I have decided to make pancakes for her. Therefore I grabbed the necessary ingredients and headed over for payment. I drove straight over to Lima condo and parked my car. Unloaded my luggage and headed to Brittany's apartment. I did not forget to call her 5 minutes beforehand, I will act as if I forget though, so that I can see her sleepy face. Well, who doesn't want to? I pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialed her number.

"Mmm..?" her sleepy sound came over from the other side of the line when she picks up the call. "Hey Brit, sorry to wake you but I'm outside your house now" I said slowly so she can catch all of my words. Then I heard footsteps behind the door and it opened. Her hair is in a mess yet it looks as though it's in a unique fashion style, her eyes half-opened yet it's still so clear and blue. The 'sleepy Brittany looks' just makes my feelings for the girl sink even deeper.

That's it, I am never going back to be a normal vampire again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad that you guys are enjoying my story! Now here's chapter 5.. Please continue to read and review! xoxo**

Chapter 5 – Fangs

"Sorry that you have to see me in such mess, come in San" Brittany said in a sloppy way. I move the luggage into her apartment, my eyes hardly leaving the blonde's face. "I will go get ready, wait for a while and then we will go get our breakfast okay?" she said while she makes her way to the bathroom. "Hey Brit, I was thinking if it's okay to have breakfast here?" I said almost in an inaudible way, I can feel my cheeks getting hot. "Hmmm..? I'm not a good cook and I don't think I have much stuffs in my fridge" Then I stopped her speech by lifting up the bag of groceries. "It's okay, I got them! Do you mind pancakes though?" Her eyes are finally fully opened as she exclaimed "Wow pancakes? Are you kidding me, I love them! I will go wash my face and I'll help you in the kitchen!" She happily skips away to the bathroom. Got to make a note, she loves pancakes.

While I was cooking, Brittany came back and offered her help. Pancakes are quite easy to make so I just asked her to get me the plate. After the pancakes were done, we sat down and she passed me syrup and butter. I took the syrup and rejected the butter, and then she looked at me with a confused look. "Erm, I don't like my pancakes to go with butter. Syrup will do just fine, why are you so shocked?" She dropped the confuse look and smiled "you are the first to dislike pancakes with butter. It's kind of cute actually." I almost blushed upon that compliment, so I just look down at my pancakes and kept quiet till my phone ring. "It was from the furniture store and they mentioned that my delivery will arrive in an hour" I told her. "Good, I can't wait!" She said and then continues eating her pancakes.

Brittany is very organized, she actually came up with a few simple designs in mind and they are really good. I leave the decorating to her and watched her instructing the movers, and then when the movers left the apartment. I took a good tour of my new home and I am totally amazed. Her taste is different from mine as she likes bright colors, while I am the opposite. She mixed both of our preferences and came up with a mutual color scheme for my apartment which is midnight blue.

"How is it? Do you not like it?" She said with a puppy face. "I love it Brit, this is great!" I replied and I'm definitely not lying. Her face lit up when she heard my reply and pulled me into an embrace. Then the scent of her body engulfed me, I can almost taste the blood running in her veins. I fought back my lust and quickly yet gently, pull away from the embrace. "I am really glad you like it San, I am so happy that I did something right. I was afraid that the color might be a wrong choice, I always make the wrong choices.." The smile disappeared from her face as she told me without making eye contact. "Brit, you know you can talk to me if you want to, if you want – "and before I could finish my sentence, she let out a soft sob.

My first reaction was to pull her into another embrace even though I knew that the lust deep inside me is growing strong. However, the lust faded as my heartaches for the blonde. The crying lasted for hours and we have never break the contact between us for once.

And then she looked up and our faces were so close that I can feel her breathing on my face. She inched a little bit forward and then our lips met. It was a soft yet passionate kiss and no one seems to have the idea of backing out. Not until the lust hits back and I withdrew from the kiss and turned away. "San?" her sweet angelic voice spoke my name after I broke the kiss.

"Sorry Brit, I have to head to the washroom" I told her with my face turned away from her and with my fangs sticking out, I ducked to the washroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Chance

I look up at the mirror, checking whether my fangs have disappeared for the third time. I took a deep breath to calm myself and thinking of ways of how to answer to Brit for backing out from the kiss. I opened the door and found the blonde that I ran off from, waiting for me at the couch. "San.." she managed to break the awkward silence by calling out my name . I moved to sit beside her and still avoiding eye contact.

"San, I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't kiss you." she stammered and I stopped her before she can continue her sentence. "Brit, stop. You don't have to be sorry about it, you did nothing wrong. I understand that we may have just known each other for like, 3 days. But I got to admit that I have feelings for you." There, I said it. I'm sure this is the biggest confession of the year. Will she find me ridiculous? Falling for her in just 3 days?

"Then why did you break the kiss?" was all she replied. She stares right into my eyes and I can feel she is searching an honest answer from my soul. I can't tell her the truth, not yet. "Look, Brit. You are so torn and heartbroken. I want to be here for you, I want to be the one holding you and make your worries go away. But I don't want to take advantage of you just because you are sad and feeling lonely, it's not right for me to do that." I look at her for a response to my answer but nothing came out from her mouth so I continued. "I like you Brit, and that's why I can't be selfish. You are still confused; you kissed me just because of impulsion. I don't want our relationship to develop due to an impulsion; it's not fair for you. We should give each other some time to figure our feelings out." I finished my last sentence and she just sat there watching me throughout the whole speech.

None of us said anything for the next few minutes and I couldn't bear the silence and whispered her name, almost sound like begging. "Brit.."

She turned around and rests her head on my shoulder. I didn't move and let her adjust herself comfortably on me. "San, I don't think I kissed you out of impulsion." I got surprised by this statement but kept quiet as she continued. "Every single time you say or do something, I can feel my heart skips a double beat. However, you are right; we should give us more time. But not to figure out our feelings, is to know each other more." She looked up after completing her part of speech and our eyes met.

Our lips are just inches apart again and this time I took the initiative to plant mine onto her lips. But this kiss lasted shorter than the previous one as we both back out gently. We both smiled and she turned around and with her back to my front, I wrapped my arms around her.

We stayed for hours in our position; it feels great to have her in my arms. And then she broke the silence and sat up straight. "San, can I tell you something? Something that hurts me a lot and I have no one else to talk to.." I looked at her and cupped one side of her cheek with my hand, slowly caressing it. "Sure Brit, I'd be more than willing to share you problems."

And then Brit started telling me what the dumb mistake she meant before. She have been dating someone call Artie until a few weeks ago. They were happily in love ever since they met each other in high school. However, Artie received a contract deal for performing in New York City 6 months ago. They discussed whether should he leave Lima and head over to NYC to perform. Brittany encouraged him to do so as this is a great chance for him to shine, thus Artie agreed and promised that he will still love her despite the distance between them.

For the first few months, Artie have always called her around 11 and chat with her till both of them fall asleep. However, things changed slowly as time passes. Brittany waited for his phone call till late at night, and when he finally calls, all he told her was he is tired and wants to sleep. Sometimes he does not even call, leaving Brittany waiting all night.

"Then why didn't you go and find him? You have his address right?" I can't myself but asked. "I do.." was all she replied. "Then did you?" I continued. "No.. I can't.. I know things have changed, and I was so afraid that things may turned out the way I thought it'd be." She replied, her voice shaky. "Quinn, my best friend since high school, she know that I'm having problems with the relationship and last month, she went to find Artie without me. Then when Artie came to answer the door, he was in a mess and a girl called out to him from his room." Her voice cracked. "Oh God.. Brit, I'm sorry.." I swear I can hear the girl's heart just broke. "Then Quinn slapped him before he got the chance to shut the door. Heh, he deserves it." She managed to force out a smile behind that heartache.

I pulled her back into a hug and held her real tight. "I'm sorry San that you have to hear about my stupid past. I-I couldn't tell Quinn, she is my best friend and I don't want to make her worried. I just pretended that I'm over him so she doesn't have to see me crying over a jerk, which I'm still practically doing it now." She let out a sob and I hugged her even tighter. "He didn't even call to explain!" she exclaimed angrily. I hushed her and never let go of her.

I swear that I'm going to **bite** that Artea or whatsoever's **head off** when I see him. I continue holding Brittany in my arms as she cries her heart out tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is the shortest so far, as I sort of rushed it out. It's Christmas eve today! I know should be out there celebrating but I just couldn't help but think of the story all day long! I need to update so here's chapter 7! Enjoy and please continue to Read and Review!**

Chapter 7 – Breakfast in bed

Last night was a night that I will never forget. I confessed to Brittany and she did the same, that's something to celebrate for. However, Brittany had gone through too much recently and speaking of that, I feel like killing that Artie guy. How can he do that to Brittany? Or at least explain yourself, show that you are sorry, but he did none.

I got up from my bed and check the time: 9:27 am. I wonder if Brittany is up yet but I doubt so, she had a bad night. I remembered carrying her to her bed when she fell asleep after crying for hours and hours. I watched her sleep for a while and think it's kind of what stalkers will do so I went back to my own apartment. I didn't sleep much because of all the crying that Brittany did was just heart wrenching. I'm starting to notice that my feelings are greatly affected by hers.

I hit the showers and went back to Brittany's apartment to check if she's awake. No surprise, she's still sleeping soundly. I closed the door of her bed room and headed to the kitchen to cook some breakfast for her. I'm lucky that there are some leftover ingredients for pancakes. I made 2 slices of pancakes and found orange juice in her fridge. And then I took the bottle of syrup and started drawing a smiley face on one pancake and a heart shape on the other. I carried the plate and a cup of orange juice and proceed to her room.

I walked silently to her side and watched her sleep for a minute. She is so adorable when she sleeps, well; she is adorable when she is awake too. I gently hovers the plate near her face to let the smell of pancakes engulf her. It didn't take long for her to open her eyes and found yummy pancakes in front of her.

"Morning, Brit!" I chirped when I saw her opening her eyes and a smiled spread across her face. "Mmm.. Morning, San.. are those pancakes?" She said in her sleepy voice which is even more adorable. "You are asking the obvious, Brit." She shifted and made room for me to sit down with her. I sat down and she tried to steal the pancakes from me but I stopped her. "No! Brit! You need to brush your teeth first!" And then she gave me a pout and begged. "Awww, San, I'm hungry and those pancakes look incredibly fluffy." As determined as before, I refused to pass her the pancakes and then she gave up and went to brush her teeth.

When she came back, I happily passed her the pancakes but the pout still remains on her pretty face. "Come on, Brit. You are not going to be angry at me for the whole day right? I made those pancakes; can I at least have some credits for them?" I put up my best puppy face hoping that it will work. "I will forgive you, but it's because you made the smiley face and heart shape!" she said and a smile went back on her face. "Okay, why not you forgive me because I made a smiley face on one pancake and give me extra reward for the heart shape on the other pancake?" I asked as I place my face nearer to her. She turned her face away from mine and I almost fall on her. "Brit.." I begged but she didn't respond. I gave up as I guess she is still angry about earlier. Then suddenly she turned around and gave a peck on my cheek.

I grinned upon her action and pulled her in for a hug, and then we sat there and had the best breakfast in bed.

****This chapter is my favorite so far, because it's so sweet and lovely :X****


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, thanks for the encouraging reviews! Now here's another update and Merry Christmas to all of you! **

Chapter 8 – Reminiscing

After the breakfast, Brittany went to her dance classes. I suggested her skip teaching today as she had a tough night yesterday but she insisted on going so we parted. I glanced around my room and felt empty. I switched on iTunes from my laptop and started unpacking my stuffs and settle them on their respective places. And then I came across a photo frame; I can't help but stare at the beautiful photo inside, my family photo. My mum, my younger sister and I are smiling widely in the photo, we seemed so happy. As I was reminiscing about the past, my iTunes randomly shuffled to a familiar tune.

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

I miss them so badly, why is this feeling coming back after I have gone numb for so long?

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

Yes, I still remember the day. The day that I lost them both, the day that **I killed them**.

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

I held the frame tightly in my hands and started crying. I hate this feeling, this guilt.

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me because I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

I still wish that it was just a nightmare.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

But I know it was not and everything is gone, I can't bring them back.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same no_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh_

_Na na, na na na, na na_

**_I miss you.._**

I sang out the last three words as the song ended and it shuffled to another random tune. I placed the photo frame on the night stand and wiped away the tears from my face. I took a clean cloth and wiped away the dust on the photo frame. I used to hide the frame deep inside all of my other stuffs so that it won't remind me of the past. However, now I have decided to acknowledge the mistakes that I have done. Even though the guilt may be unbearable, it is my punishment and I should face it.

I finish settling all my stuffs on the shelves and realized that I have not gotten new novels for a long time. I went to the washroom to wash my face and went out to do some shopping. While I was looking around for interesting books to read, I heard the shop owner yelling at one of the staffs. I ignored their conversation and proceeded to the counter for payment. When I was paying for the books, the staff which the shop owner was yelling at just now accidentally cut her finger when using a penknife to open a carton.

The smell of blood hits me and before anything happens, I dashed out of the store with my books. Ignoring the change that I forgot to get before dashing out, I jumped in my car and stepped on the pedal as quickly as possible. I drove for an hour and found myself in a forest. I have no idea how I get myself here, **vampires** are mysterious creatures indeed. I got out of the vehicle and let myself relax, breathing in the fresh air.

I almost lose it just now, I need to feed. I slowly adapt to the surroundings and then the hunting started. My movements are sleek and fast, humans did a good job on describing **vampires** as the fastest and strongest predator in the world. I caught a few rabbits and drained them dry and disposed the dried carcasses.

This forest is so far and has such limited amount of animals, I guess I need to adapt to having more human blood than animals'. The thought of that sent a chill down my spine. Human blood is sweeter and gives me more energy. The problem is that when you are indulged in amazing stuffs, your desire grows stronger each day.

I hope I am strong to control my lust. Well, I will try my best as I promised myself that I won't make any more regrets. Of course, I will try for the sake of Brittany too. I smiled at the thought of the adorable blonde. I pulled out my phone and realized I got an unread message, I opened it.

_Where are you? My class is ending soon, I miss you._ – Brit

My smile grows even wider at the sight of the message; I quickly typed and sent my reply.

_Aww that was sweet, I'm in your heart and when you summon me, I will pop out!_ - San

I got back in my car and drove as fast as possible to my next destination, the dance studio. I can't wait to hold the blonde in my arms again.

**PS. The song that is used in this chapter is Slipped away by Avril Lavigne. I do not own the song nor Glee! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think it's time for other character to come into the story isn't it? Now this chapter is going to have a character that is going to play a big part as the story continues. The story is still progressing slowly and I really hope you guys don't mind it.**

**I do not own any songs nor glee materials used. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – Best friends

_I see, how do I summon you then?_ – Brit

I read the message while pulling my car to a stop near the building, making sure that Brittany won't see it the moment she steps out. I quickly type the next reply and hid behind one of the pillars.

_Well, you have to come out of the building with your eyes closed and whisper: Thy summon thee, Santana Lopez_ – San

_You are kidding me right? I'm not going to do it_ – Brit

_Then you won't get to see me the whole day! Are you sure you don't want to summon me?_ – San

_…_ - Brit

While I was smiling at her reply, I heard footsteps and I knew it was her. She stepped out of the building with her face slightly blushed. After inhaling a deep breath, she closed her eyes and whispered.

"Thy summon thee, Santana Lopez" she whispered in such soft voice that is almost inaudible. I mean for humans, those words are loud and clear for me. I almost burst out into laughter but managed to swallow them back. After making sure that no one was around; I moved with an inhuman speed and stopped right in front of her. I cupped one side of her cheek with my hand and gently kiss the other.

"Yes, my queen." I whispered to her. Her eyes flung open and almost jumped. "My goodness, San! How the heck you do that! You weren't here a minute ago!" she screamed in excitement and pulled me in for a hug. "It's top secret! It will no longer be a surprise if you know how I do it!"

As the both of us are having a good time laughing and holding on to each other, I heard another pair of footsteps. I turned my head around and found myself facing another pretty blonde with eyes that are hazel green. Brittany saw the other girl and quickly loosens her arms from me. The blonde just stood at the entrance of the building, still surprised by what she saw. Brittany then decided to break the awkward silence. "Hey Quinn" So this is the best friend she was talking about that day.

"How come you never introduce me to your new neighbor Brit? You have no idea how sad I am right now" Quinn said while messing around with Brittany's kitchen utensils. After the awkward scene at the dance studio, Brit decided to invite Quinn and me to her house for dinner and catch up sessions. I'm the one cooking, and they are the ones doing the talking.

"Well Quinn, you just came from the visit to your parents. I didn't get a chance to meet you till today. You can't blame me for that.." Brittany explained herself while putting on her signature puppy face. "You can always call me, it's not like you don't own a phone." Quinn went out of the kitchen to the living room and sat on the couch, Brittany followed. Well, I guess Brittany's trick is getting old for her best friend.

"Come on, you don't have to be mad at me Quinn. I know I should have told you about us.." Wait, us? So it's official? Brittany and I are together? I smiled widely at the thought of that topic while preparing my food. "Listen, Brit. I am not angry at you. I'm just shocked that you found someone else in such a short time. Are you sure you are over Artie? And do you even know her well?" Quinn whispered to Brittany not knowing that I can hear everything clearly. "Quinn, can you don't mention Artie? I'm over him for good, he's such a jerk."

"Then why is that piano still doing here?" Quinn asked while pointing to a piano lying at the other side of the living room. Brittany didn't answer the question and Quinn continues firing questions without mercy. "Brit, you still have feelings for him. That's why you still can't bring yourself to throw that damn piano! Because it's the first and last thing that he keeps at your apartment! Brit, why are you so silly?"

Knowing that the argument is going nowhere good, I shouted out to the living room. "Dinner is ready!" Quinn got up from the couch first then Brittany followed like a lost puppy. I saw tears forming in her eyes and she was struggling to fight them back. My heart aches for her but Quinn may be right, the only reason why Brittany still keeps that piano is probably it holds the memories of Artie and her.

The whole time during dinner was silent. No one spoke a single word. After eating, I was clearing the table when Brittany sends Quinn to the door. "I'm sorry Brit, my tone was harsh just now. But I hope you know I meant well." Quinn said at the entrance before she left. "I know. I understand what you are trying to do. I love you Quinn, you are my best friend." Brittany then hugged her and they said goodbye to each other before Brittany close the door. After closing the door, Brittany went to collapse on the couch.

I finish clearing up the plates and moved to sit beside her. She didn't say a single thing until I wrapped my arms around her. "San, am I stupid?" I looked at her and saw tears streaming down her face. I wiped away the teardrops with my fingers and place a kiss on her cheek. "No you're not. There must be a reason behind all the things you chose to do. Nobody has the rights to question them, just follow you heart."

She stopped crying and plant a kiss on my lips. "Thank you" she whispered. Before I could say anything, she continued. "But I think Quinn is right, keeping this piano here will just remind me of him. If I am going to be with you, it's not fair for me to keep it." I removed my hands from her face and held her hands in mine.

"It's okay Brit, **memories are meant to be kept**. No matter how good or bad they are. They were once a part of your life and you should cherish them while you can. Plus the piano can still make music I suppose." I stood up and tugged her hand signaling her to follow. I sat down in front of the piano, while she sat beside me with a confused look on her face. I started playing one of the tunes I use to play before I threw my humanity away and sing the familiar lyrics.

_If the hero never comes to you_

_If you need someone you're feeling blue_

_If you wait for love and you're alone_

_If you call your friends nobody's home_

_You can run away but you can't hide_

_Through a storm and through a lonely night_

_Then I'll show you there's a destiny_

_The best things in life they are free_

_But if you wanna cry_

_Cry on my shoulder_

_If you need someone_

_Who cares for you_

_If you're feeling sad_

_Your heart gets colder_

_Yes I show you what real love can do_

_If your sky is grey oh, let me know_

_There's a place in heaven where we'll go_

_If heaven is a million years away_

_Oh, just call me and I'll make your day_

_When the nights are gettin' cold and blue_

_When the days are gettin' hard for you_

_I will always stay here by your side_

_I promise you I'll never hide_

_But if you wanna cry_

_Cry on my shoulder_

_If you need someone_

_Who cares for you_

_If you're feeling sad_

_Your heart gets colder_

_Yes I show you what real love can do_

_What real love can do_

_What real love can do_

_What love can do_

_What love can do_

_Love can do_

When the song ended, I turned to face the blonde and realized she was tearing up again. I pulled her into my embrace and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Brit."

"I love you too, so much" was all she said and we let silent fall between us while I hold her tightly in my arms.

**PS. Song used is Cry on my shoulder by Deutschland Sucht Den Superstar.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, now here's another update for today. I'm currently working on the next already. I guess i'm too excited for this story lol. Glad that some of you enjoyed my previous chapter. Please continue to Read and Review! They are great encouragements for me (:**

Chapter 10 – Nightmare

"Santana? Where have you been? Why is your shirt tainted with blood? Are you hurt?" the old yet beautiful brunette questioned me when I got home. "Who is that behind you?"

"Mum.. I'm just" and before I could finish my sentence, the figure behind me sprung forward and slashed my mother's throat with his exposed fangs. The brunette collapsed onto the ground, eyes opened wide with shock. I gasped at the sight and pushed the man to the wall with my new gained speed, away from the old brunette. "I'm just helping you with the unfinished matter, Santana. Now, go and have a bite. You know you want to." He said with a smirk.

I turned around and found a pool of blood on the ground right in front of my mother, the woman that I respected the most. The sweet scent of the blood flowed to my nose even though I'm far away from the red pool. I felt a sharp pain in my gums and shrieked at the unexpected transformation of my teeth. And then it felt like an animal that had taken over control of my body, I pounced at the figure lying on the ground which was still breathing.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my voice and jumped to a sitting position when I woke up from the past. "San! Are you okay?" Brittany woke up from her sleep at the sound of my voice. A worried look spread across her face as she watched me catching deep breaths. She held my right hand in her left and carefully wiping away the cold sweats that I have emitted all over my face with her right hand.

I was staring into spaces, still sinking in the memories of the past. When I felt the contact of her hand, I sprung out of the bed and collapsed onto the floor. "San! Careful!" She exclaimed at the sudden movements made by me and got up from the bed and made her way over to my side. Before she reaches me, I got up and sprinted to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. "San! Open up! Let me help you, San!" She cried out to me while making multiple attempts to turn the door knob.

Last night she begged for me to stay with her through the night and I agreed. What was I thinking? How could I spend the night with her? What if I kill her out of sudden lust? Although there were no intimate movements, we were so close together. I could have killed her! I thought to myself and my body couldn't stop shaking.

"San.. Please.. Open the door and talk to me." Hearing her voice makes me even more afraid. I'm afraid of losing her, just like how I lost my family. The thought of my family brought images of me draining away every single last drop of blood from my mother. She was alive before I drained her, Jason didn't kill her. I did.

I sat down on the cold floor with my back against the door and started weeping. The past is haunting me, again. The pain of losing someone you cherished the most is unbearable, topped by the guilt that I gained as I was the one who actually caused the loss of my mother. I swear that this sorrow is killing me inside, and that was the reason why I chose to throw away the humanity. Without feelings, I am free from all these pains, heartaches and guilt.

Brittany heard me crying inside the bathroom and she sat down against the door on the outside. That was the only thing she could do now as I refused to let her in. "Leave me alone, Brit. You don't have to wait for me, I'll be fine after a while" I said through my tears. She didn't reply, but I can still sense her presence just past this door. Her silent presence here soothes me and I couldn't thank her enough for being there.

However, I am not ready to let her know about my past. Or maybe, I will never let that happen.

**PS. Just to let you know, the nightmare is not the complete version of Santana's past. More to come soon! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Retreat

I opened the bathroom door and Brittany almost fell to the ground as she was previously leaning against it. "I'm sorry, Brit. I didn't mean to do that" I said softly as I helped the blonde to get up. "It's alright. Are you feeling better now? What happened?" She asked with her sincere blue eyes staring right into mine. I really wish I could drown in that blue ocean and poured out all of my secrets to her, but I can't.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just nightmare." I answered while withdrawing from the intense eye contact. I made my way out of the bedroom to the front door without saying anything else and she followed. Before I open the front door, she pulled my wrist and I turned around to face her. "San, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I really wish I can help to relieve you from your sorrow." She softly said out the words, it almost sounded like a whimper.

I tried hard to fight back tears, because I knew if I cry in front of her, she would be even more worried than now. I turned my back towards her and opened the door. "It's just my personal issues, you don't have to care." I said with a harsh tone, trying to prevent my voice from cracking. Then she watched me go, not knowing that I have tears streaming down my face.

Few days after the nightmare incident, Brittany left some texts and voicemails but I didn't attend to any of them. I'm trying to sort my life out; I need to know whether being together with Brittany is safe for her. Every time she came to my apartment and knocked on my door, I wanted to answer so badly but I can't. Ignoring her is bringing in pain on me, because I love her so much. It's strange that my feelings for her have grown so strong over these few days. Maybe this is what humans call true love.

I gave myself two options. Number one, I compel Brittany to forget about me and leave this town to continue my Vampire life. Number two, stay here and continue loving Brittany. As well as fighting against the past and the lust. The one that I want the most is definitely the latter. But am I strong enough to do it? What if I fail? I can't bear the consequences of history repeating itself. While I was debating with myself in my mind, I sub-consciously answered my phone when it was ringing. "Hello?"

"San, where are you! Where have you been this few days? I miss you, can I meet you now? Please?" the angelic voice at the other side of the line sounded so worried, I felt as if an invisible knife just stabbed right into my heart. "I'm sorry, Brittany. I'm at home, you can come over." I decided not to ignore the blonde anymore. She doesn't deserve to get ignored, I have to make a choice now and do it. "Okay, I just ended my class. I will be over in 5." And then she hung up on me and I went to my kitchen and started brewing coffee.

While I was sipping on my second cup of coffee, I heard knocks on my front door and went to open it. Just right after the door was opened; Brittany pulled me into her embrace and held me tight. "You got me so worried, San." I withdrew slowly from the embrace and intertwined our hands and signaled her to sit down on the couch with me, she followed.

She studied me for a while and decided to ask the question that has been on her mind for the past few days. "San, please tell me what happened?" I ignored her question and pulled her in for a kiss. Normally our kisses are passionate and full of love, but this time round it brought me heartaches.

Because I thought that it would be the last kiss for us as I'm retreating from this love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there! Before I present chapter 12, I'd like to say something to my dear readers.**

**Firstly, thanks for taking your time off to read the story that I wrote. I really appreciate it, it means a lot to me. Also, those that have left reviews, I'm very grateful for that. They serve as an important role to keep me going. (:**

**Secondly, I'm sorry that my chapters are quite short as compared to some other Fics around here. It's kind of my style to have the lots of chapters for my story as each of them represents a significant theme (if that's what you call it) at that point of the story. You can refer to the title.**

**Thirdly, please forgive me for any grammatical errors and etc. English is not my first language and I'm very sorry if the words I used had confused any of you.**

**Lastly, I'm sorry to say that updates after this chapter may not be as regular as they are now as I'm having several tasks to be completed in this month and major exams after that. I may still update once in a week or so, but I can't promise. Please bear with me for that, and i'm really sorry.**

**So now, enjoy!**

Chapter 12 – Coward

As we slowly break from our kiss, I turned my face away from Brittany so that she won't see the tears forming in my eyes. "San.." She whimpered. I hated to hear how sad her voice was, I hated that I'm the one causing pain on her. But to avoid any more agony for her, I knew I had to do this.

"Brit, I'm sorry. I-I'm leaving." I managed to complete my sentence, trying hard to fight back the tears but I knew that she could sense the sadness in my voice. "Why? Is it because I'm not good enough for you? Is it because I couldn't help you when you were sad?" She blurted out the words that I never wanted to hear from her. "Say something please, San.." She prompted me as I was listening to the assumptions she made.

I didn't know what to reply, I was lost for words after hearing the things she said. She doesn't know how much it meant to me when she sat outside the door waiting for me to get up from the nightmare. Even though she couldn't pull me into her embrace at that point of time, her presence was the only thing I needed and she provided it substantially. "Brit.." I managed to gather all of my remaining strength and courage to call her name.

"I'm right aren't I? I'm just not good for you or anyone else. That's why Artie cheated on me, because I'm such a useless girlfriend!" She continue making her assumptions while her voice was getting louder as she got frustrated with me not being able to say anything.

"No, that's not true.." I disagreed with her statement but still couldn't find any points to disprove her. "Then tell me the reason why you are leaving me!" she shouted at me, right in my face. And then I couldn't hold it any longer. "Because I'm the one who is not good enough for you!" I shouted, but not in her face. Her anger disappeared at the appearance of my words. She just kept quiet.

"_I can't love you without hurting yo_u" I finally caught my breath and said slowly making sure she heard every word. She studied me for a minute, deciphering what I said. Obviously not understanding what I meant, she came nearer to wrap her arms around me. "You are not a monster, you can't hurt me." At that point of time, I knew I needed to show her what I meant.

I recollected my feelings and then in a split second, I pushed her to the walls with my left arm on her neck and the other on the wall to reduce the impact from the sudden burst of speed. I hissed at her with my fangs sticking out. She gasped at the sight of my transformation and was too afraid to even scream. I can feel her body shaking and I withdrew my arms and slowly return to my seat.

We stayed silent as she slowly absorbed what just happened. I could tell the fear in her eyes; those blue oceans were widened as though there a huge wave just went by. "You are a vampire." She finally managed to find strength to speak her words. "Yes." I immediately replied even though that was not a question just to further emphasize my point. She inhaled a few deep breaths and I could see that she was collecting her thoughts. From the fear that she was showing, I thought that finally she will let me go for her own sake, but she proved me wrong.

"You want to leave me because you are a vampire?" This question caught me by surprise. "Brit, haven't you realize how dangerous I am?" I ignored her question and replaced it with my own as it seemed like she doesn't notice how serious the matter was.

She didn't reply my question immediately; it was the first time that I saw her being so serious about the words she was going to say. "No, I mean maybe. But you won't kill me; at least I know you won't. You are not those vampires that will kill their loved ones." She answered with her voice still shaky. I snorted. "Apparently you don't know me well." And then silent came between us again, both of us thinking of words to say.

"San, please.. Don't leave me, I love you." She begged. I totally saw that coming. Frustrated that she is so stubborn, I tried to knock some sense into her. "I don't know when I will lose control and I definitely don't want that to happen. I can kill you in just a blink of eyes, Brit. Don't you understand?" She tried to say something but I continued. "You were asking me about what happened in my dreams the other day. Well, let me fill you in. My past revisited me and it was showing me the process of how I killed my family!" I can't help but snarled while spitting out the truth. I am not angry at her but at myself. I'm disgusted about myself, my past, and everything about me is a shame.

She stared at me blankly while absorbing the newly released information about me. Her eyes were filled with tears. I don't know those are tears of fear or sympathetic and I don't want to know. "So that's why you want to leave? You are so afraid of the past haunting you that you didn't even want to try to fight for our love?"

"You don't know what happened in the past. Lust is my biggest weakness, Brit. Every time I kiss you, I feel like draining out every single drop of your - " and she interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. "Of course I don't know what happened. You didn't want to tell me." I was caught off guard at her sudden confidence for her speech. She looked at me and continued. "I may not know how much pain that your past is bringing you or how difficult it is for you to control yourself, but I do know one thing." She catches her breath while thinking how to continue her speech. "_If you really loved me, you would do anything just for us to be together_." She said as tears streamed down her face.

Her last statement just strikes me right in my face. I was so selfish; I only thought of fulfilling my intentions of keeping her safe. I was so concerned about her physical well-being that I didn't realize that all she wanted was me to continue being together with her. She is willing to stay with me even though she now knows that I'm a vampire with great threat. "I'm just afraid of losing you.." I said and I noticed how vulnerable I sounded.

"**You are a coward, Santana**." And then she pulled me into a kiss, ignoring the fact I have not withdrawn my fangs. This is the brave woman I will love for the rest of my life; _I'm never going to leave her again** unless she asks me to**_.

**PS. I love you all (: xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all of your encouraging words! Now I wrote this after a long tiring day. Hope there weren't be any mistakes. Anyway, I felt that I didn't write chapter 12 that well.. I somehow couldn't find the right words to describe the scene perfectly, but I swear that I tried my best. Sincerely hope that it wasn't a huge disappointment to you guys! Please continue to Read & Review to tell me how you feel about the story! Once again, thank you!**

Chapter 13 – Past

"Sanny..?" a tiny and shaky voice spoke through the dead silence in the house. "Mummy..? Sanny, why are you biting mummy..?" then a scream followed when the little brunette saw the red glow that lit up in her sister's eyes.

My eyes flung open and I found myself back in the apartment in Lima Condo. Cold sweat broke out all over my body. It was just another nightmare, I thought to myself while heavily catching deep breaths. I glanced over at the clock standing on the nightstand, 4.31 am. I have merely slept for two hours before the past revisited me again.

It has been 3 days since Brittany accepted me for who I am. She is not afraid of me being a monster that could kill her at any point of time because she strongly believes that I would never do that. I am grateful for her trust and decided to give myself a chance to prove my worth. So far I have not let lust to take over me and lay my fangs on her. I really hope I can keep up with the good work.

However, the past have been haunting me every night ever since the day that I put the photo frame down on the nightstand next to my clock. I did not tell Brittany about this because she is busy lately and I don't want to be a burden for her. The studio is being asked to come up with a performance and she is one of the main choreographers which means that she practically spend more than 8 hours per day in the studio.

Still, she insists on me meeting her for dinner every night and fetches her to work every morning. Sometimes at night I will cuddle with her while coaxing her to sleep and leave right after she is asleep. We have not got the chance to be intimate with each other and I'm quite thankful for that as I feel that I'm not ready, yet.

I took another glance at my clock and it shows 4.59 am. I got up from the bed and decided to stock up my supply of ration. I quickly dressed and scooped my car keys from the key holder and took a drive to Lima Hospital.

I alighted with a sling bag in hand and making sure no one is looking, I sneaked into the hospital through the back doors. Avoiding every camera in the corner, I found the blood bank easily with my sense of smell. As many as my sling bag allowed, I shoved the blood bags into it and slant it over my shoulder and traced the way back to my car.

As soon as I got back home, I grabbed a cooler and started filling it with tons of ice. And then I unzipped my sling bag and carefully place the blood bags into it. I left out one bag and closed the lid of the cooler; this amount should be able to hold me for quite a while. But I should probably get a mini fridge soon.

I cut open the blood bag and pour it into my personal cup, so that Brittany doesn't have to use a cup that once contained human blood. I set myself on the couch and slowly savored the drink. Human blood is really sweet; I wondered if Brittany would taste better. I shook my thoughts away, what the hell was I thinking? I hit the play button on my iTunes and collapsed back to my seat, hoping that the music would stop my thoughts from going crazy.

A few upbeat songs went by while I finished the bag of blood. And then my iTunes decided to play a trick on me by shuffling to a song that reminds me of the past, again.

_I miss you so much_

_Your light, your smile, your way, and everything about us_

_Though you're gone, you're still here_

_In my heart, in my tears_

_Yeah you sure left your mark and we were just getting started_

_It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough... Together..._

_But it was long enough, yeah, it was long enough... to last forever..._

_Sometimes I get so mad; I scream and swear at this_

_Cuz' this, isn't how we planned it_

_I sit here, in a cold room..._

_Prayin'_

_Waiting on you_

_To run back through that door, the way it was before_

_You left, it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough... together_

_But it was long enough; yeah it was long enough to last, forever..._

_I feel Cheated (I feel Cheated), defeated (can't believe it)_

_Can't believe that you're gone (your gone, your gone)_

_Oh it was wrong (so wrong)_

_It wasn't long enough_

_It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough..._

_Nooo it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough..._

_Together (Together)_

_But it was long enough; yeah it was long enough, to last,_

_To last, to last forever..._

_(It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough)_

_No it wasn't long enough..._

_(It wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough, it wasn't long enough)_

_Long enough..._

If they weren't dead, my sister probably had her own family and I would live with my mother. And then during weekends we could have a gathering and spend some quality time together. But fate is cruel, cruel enough to take everything from me. I didn't even get the chance to see my sister find her Mr Right, or even hear my mother complain about her newly grown white hair. I just wanted to spend more time with them like any other normal people could, why must this happen to me?

I didn't realize I'm tearing up during the song until the front door creaked and I found Brittany standing there, watching me with concerned eyes. "San.. ?" When I heard her angelic voice, it felt as though all the feelings I kept inside me for the past 50 years ran loose. I flew over, buried my face in her neck and cried. She was surprised by the sudden movement but immediately wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay, San.." she cooed. "I-I can't take it anymore.. I can't hold on to all of these sad memories anymore.. I-" I caught my breath and swallowed some of my tears back before I continued my sentence. "I miss them, I miss them so badly!" I cried and my voice sounds as though I could fall and break into pieces any moment. "You don't have to bottle everything up, San. Just cry it out, you will feel better. It's okay.." She consoled me while rubbing my back.

I didn't reply. I just kept on crying. All the feelings that I have been holding on, I just wanted to cry all of them out. "I am willing to share the pain with you, San." She said it in a gentle tone, just to make sure that I know that she is not forcing me.

All along before this, I was alone. But now I have finally found someone whom I can turn to when I'm caught in the memories of my darkest time.

**PS. Song used: Forever by Rascal Flatts.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Believe me, no matter how busy I may be, I think about the story all the time. But 24 hours a day is not enough. ): But I did manage to wrote this long chapter in a week's time, please give me some credits. I'm quite disappointed with the amount of reviews that I'm receiving though.. Sigh.. can i threaten you guys that if the number of reviews does not go up twice as much, I may stop writing? But before we stress about that, enjoy chapter 14.**

Chapter 14 – First blood

Brittany carefully brought me to the couch and sat down. The hole in my heart seems to heal a little bit whenever the girl caresses my arms with sympathy. She is ready for the story, so am I.

_I was as normal as any other girls out there in Lima, except that I was gay. During 12th January 1958, I was celebrating my 21th birthday. I didn't invite any friends over to my place because I wanted to spend my special day just with my family. I love my mother and sister just as much as they love me, I didn't want them to share myself with my friends. Friends can meet me the next day or whatever, family is my priority._

_Before I blew off the candles on my cake, my sister, Hanna, prompted me to make a wish. So I closed my eyes and made one then blew off the fires with a puff. "Sanny, what did you wished for?" the little brunette asked with a grin. I grabbed the little brunette up and set her on my lap. "I thought that wishes won't come true if I told somebody?" Her eyebrows curled up to form a frown on her face and pouted. "But I'm not somebody, I'm Hanna"_

_I gave out a small laugh and started cutting the cake and then the phone rang. Hanna jumped off from my lap and headed straight to answer the phone. She spoke to the device trying to sound like an adult but failed miserably because of her high-pitch voice. "Sanny! It's for you!"_

_I put down the knife and went over to pick up the speaker from Hanna. "Hello Santana? Sam here, are you free at the moment? I'd like to meet you to pass you your present" I rolled my eyes even though I knew very well he couldn't see it. Sam has been trying to get me to be his girl since last year even when I had made myself very clear to him that I don't play for his team. He just wouldn't give up, insisting that we can still be friends, close friends. I went over to my room to get my jacket and slipped into it. "Mum, Sam wants to pass me something at the park, I will be back soon" And before I slam the front door shut, I heard my mum calling out to me. "Just give that poor guy a chance! Come back soon!" I rolled my eyes again and set off, not knowing what lies before me._

_While I was walking down the empty street, wondering what did Sam actually got for me. Hoping that it wouldn't be something expensive or I wouldn't know how to reject the gift without hurting him much. But before I reach the park, I heard a soft moan in one of the alley. It sounded like someone is in pain and sorrow. Out of my stupid curiosity, I went over to see what was going on. There was a guy sitting up against the wall on the floor, I couldn't see his face as he was looking down at the floor. "Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt or something?" I kneeled beside him so that I can take a better look of what was wrong with him. "I'm hungry.." was all I heard before he looked up with his red filled eyes and drained me completely dry with his fangs._

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry about it San.." Brittany uttered out of pure sympathy when she learned about my death. I gave her a small smile, showing her that I'm already over the pain of knowing I died at a very young age. I cleared my throat and continued my storytelling.

_I thought that I was dead. I opened my eyes and found myself in a weird place; it looked like an abandoned house. I tried to get up and my neck felt sore, like someone just sucked me real hard at a spot. "You're awake, how do you feel?" I jumped at the voice and turned around, finding the guy whom I saw and 'helped' at the alley. "What the f* did you do to me? And what are you exactly?"_

_He let out a small laugh, or more like a chuckle. "I was hungry and you were there, can't blame me!" I stared hard at him and shuffled backwards, still sitting down as he came over to me. "I'm a vampire, and so are you now." He continued with a smirk. I wished I was dead, like real dead._

_I didn't response to the news he broke to me. He watched me with curious eyes and I noticed that his eyes were blue, not red like previously when I first saw him. "Aren't you going to ask me why I changed you instead of letting you die?" I didn't reply, I just stared at him, the shock overflowing in me and I was trying to hide it. "Well, I just couldn't let such a beauty die in vain can I?" He lifted my chin up with his fingers, carefully examining my features. "And I was sort of lonely.." Then I noticed the sadness in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean you should change me, it's unfair for me" I slapped away his hand. He laughed again. "But that is nothing you can do now. You either choose to live and learn from me or just go out and get killed."_

_His name is Marc and he was right. I do not have any choice now. I cursed my fate as well as him and debated with myself to whether continue living as a vampire or just commit a vampire suicide. I was having mixed feelings, the thought of living for eternity seems cool but living it with this guy is another thing. I hated him for ruining my life. The thought of me being a vampire sends shiver down my spine, but I decided to give it a try._

_Marc taught me everything that I needed to know. For example: how to hunt and live within the human society, what things have the ability to kill us and how to shut off our humanity completely. He mentioned that hunting and living with humans are pretty easy if we know how to keep our lust under controlled._

_As for the things that could harm us, they would be wood and wolf bites. However, there are no werewolves like the ones we read from fiction stories. Just bites from a normal wolf could kill a vampire slowly, the bite is poisonous to a vampire and the venom will kill the vampire when it spreads to the heart._

_"Now that you have heard and learned about most of the things, let's get you your first blood". I looked at him, body shaking from the image of me draining from people. Not sure whether is it from fear or excitement, I bet the vampire genes were starting to kick in. "But we have to find your family first, to bid farewell." He said without looking at me. "Can't we stay together with my family? I love them, I'm sure they will understand what I'm going through right now.." My heart aches from hearing my words. I couldn't just leave my family like that, I need them._

_"Well, maybe I can talk to them about it." He turned around and heading out of the abandoned house. I felt relieved, hoping that I could still live with my loved ones. But I did not notice that Marc had a smile lit on his face._

"So did he talk to your parents..?" Brittany asked softly, hoping that she did not ask the wrong question. I shook my head, stood up and walk slowly to my room while continuing my story.

_He slashed my mother's throat open, and I pushed him with all the strength that I did not know I possessed. He still has a smile on his face, nodding his head to the direction where my mother had fell. The smell of blood is strong, my throat started to burn. And then all of my thoughts just went blank as lust took over me._

I lifted the photo frame and passed to Brittany who was following behind me without making any eye contact. I went over and sat down on one side of my bed.

_My sister came out of her room after hearing all the strange sounds coming from the living room. My mother was fully drained out of blood by me and I wasn't satisfied. "Ah, a dessert for you, Santana. Do you need me to cut the cake again?" I lunged forward at the terrified child before Marc even moved. "Well, I guess you are getting used to it." He said with a laugh, enjoying the scene of me having my first blood._

Brittany put down back the frame to where it belonged and moved to sit beside me. She held my hand in her own and squeezed it tight. "I killed them, Brit. I killed them. I didn't want to.." I started crying again and she wiped off the tears streaming down my face with her free hand. "San, it's over. It's not your fault; it's that Marc guy who planned it. He knew you couldn't resist the blood because you just changed."

"I killed him too." I managed to cough out the sentence while trying to stop more tears from flowing out. "Wait, what?" she asked, in shock. "I mean, I would kill him too if I could but how did you manage to do it?"

_I staked him in the heart with a piece of wood that I have crafted in secret. I caught him by surprise._

_I was so furious after realizing that I drained my mother and sister dry. I was so heartbroken, looking down at the corpses of my loved ones in front of me. He just laughed. And that was the moment I planned to kill him, even if it means I have to live alone for eternity. Or maybe I can just go to the zoo and let a wolf bite me._

_He thought that I was accepting the fact that I'm a vampire and have to leave all my memories behind. He didn't know that I was so good that he let his guard down one night and I drove the stake through him._

"Bravo, San" she said as she kissed my hand, trying to lighten my mood up after knowing that my enemy is dead. "Yeah, and I had a great time watching him burn" I said as I struggled a smile. "San.. I'm so sorry that you have to go through all of this. I just wish there are some ways that I can help to make you feel better." She leaned in and dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm already feeling better; I don't need to bottle everything up anymore." I said as a small smile came up to my face genuinely, not by force.

**PS. I'm still considering about the threat. ):**


	15. Chapter 15

**I think my threat doesn't work -_- I still love you guys anyway x)**

Chapter 15 – Angel

Brittany leaned in and planted a kiss again, but this time round on my lips. I thought that I couldn't love this girl more than I did before, but that sort of changed. Her patience, her understanding and everything about her drives me mad.

"Hey Brit, I've got some confessions to make" I said after slowly breaking away from the kiss. "Hmmm?" She looked at me with her bright blue eyes, filled with curiosity. "I lied when you asked me why I came to Lima; I came to know more about you" She tilted her head, showing that she doesn't understand. Well, she may have forgotten about that day but I didn't.

3 months ago, I was at the Lima Airport. I came back to visit my mother and sister's graves and was on the way back to New York. While I was heading to check in, I dropped my ticket without knowing. While the staff asked for my ticket, I rummaged for it and couldn't find it anywhere. Then I headed to the information counter and asked the service crew if anyone had found it and returned to the counter. I was lucky that someone did, and there was a piece of note attached it to.

It says: _I hope that you did not panic when you realized that you have lost your ticket. Now that you have it back, pull up the sides of your mouth and smile! Because I bet you are gorgeous as you have a beautiful name. (:_

I smiled after reading it, I wasn't obeying the instructions given but I smiled because the message is so adorable. I asked the staff who was the one who wrote the note but she didn't know the mysterious person's name. She just told me that it was a lady with blonde hair, wearing a beautiful green plaited dress.

"That was me!" Brittany exclaimed and hugged me. "No wonder I found your name familiar.." I nodded and hugged her back, laying my head on her shoulder. "Yeah, and I went around the airport looking for you. There weren't many women wearing a green dress. I picked up the scent from the note though, to make things easier"

"So you were stalking me just because I wrote a note for you? San, that was silly." Brittany said jokingly. "But it was worth it" My face turned serious. "When I saw you, I thought you were an angel who came to rescue me from being an emotionless creature." I kissed her shoulder and held her closer even though we are at our closest. But this wonderful bonding session has to come to an end when I glanced over at my clock, 11.09 am.

"Brit, don't you have to go to class today?" I looked up and met her blank face. "Oh shucks, I totally forgot." God, she's extremely adorable.

11.38 am. I pulled up my car at the front of the building. Brittany leaned over to me and gave a peck on my cheek which I returned. "See you later" She said before heading out of the car. I watched her got into the building and started my engine but was stopped by a voice.

"Hey Brit! Where have you been the whole morning? I was trying to get through your phone but it appeared to be switched off" I bet the owner of the voice is one of the instructors involved in the performance. "Sorry Leon, I forgot to switch it on. Was caught up with some personal matters, how is the class?" Brittany said with a tone of apology. I tried to peep inside but failed so I just continue to listen to the conversation. "It's manageable I guess but Brit, please don't scare me like that. I thought something happened to you, you know that I can't do without you." I gagged at the cliché line. Is he trying to hit on Brittany or he is just merely talking about the performance? And then I heard Brittany's laughter and I can imagine her hitting his arm jokingly. "Yeah, I know that I'm awesome Leon, but I bet you can teach them better than me. Now let's get back to business."

I thought the conversation has ended and was about to drive off but was stopped again by a familiar voice. "Brit, can I speak to you for a second?" It's Quinn. "Okay!" Brittany called back. "Leon, you can go on first. I will join in later"

"You do know that he's trying to hit on you right?" Quinn immediately fired out when Brittany approached her. "Huh? He's just a good friend of mine, Quinn" Brittany answered innocently. I got to agree with Quinn. The way that Leon talks to Brittany, it's definitely more than just friends. If I could catch a glance of them speaking to each other, I bet Leon's face will be full of affection. However, Brittany merely treated him as a good friend and that's all I need to know. I trust her as much as I love her. I drove off without hearing whatever Quinn have left to say.

Another week passed by and the nightmares visited me less often. Probably due to the fact that I let out all of my guilt and sorrow by sharing my past with the girl I love. I'm starting to wonder if she's really an angel sent from above to save me from my misery. The performance came and gone and Brittany totally killed it. The choreography is brilliant and the way that she moves pinned another wonder of how such beauty actually exist on earth.

Brittany informed me that she is going to the celebration party held after the performance and begged me to go. I refused and gave her the excuse that I don't want to mingle around a huge group of humans. She tried hard to persuade me to go but gave up eventually. I had to stand my ground and not give in to her cute puppy face because I wanted to give her a surprise by popping out in the middle of the celebration.

She left at around 8 with a black dress hugging her perfect figure. I kissed her on the cheek and asked her to call me when she wants to leave the party. She nodded and left. I quickly head to the shower and picked a simple brown shimmering dress so to match her beauty. I headed out to pick up red roses from the florist. I bought ten roses as rose is a symbol of love while ten of them actually represent perfection. Brittany is definitely perfect, it would be impossible to find another girl like her.

While I was heading back to my car, my phone rang and it shows an unknown number calling. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Quinn. Well, I'm going to make things short. You better come to the pub down a few streets from your apartment as someone is getting his way to your girl right now. I will send you the directions, just come quickly." She hung up before I got the chance to say anything.

"Screw you, Leon" I mumbled under my breath and drove as fast as possible to prevent my angel from flying away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Just to let you guys know, I love my constant readers & reviewers (:**

Chapter 16 – Bad

The pub was filled with people, mostly from the dance studio. Everyone is enjoying their night as their hard-work had paid off. Brittany is no exception, she downed many shots and enjoyed dancing in the crowd. The fast paced music slowly faded to something slow and smooth and almost everyone headed back to their seats to chill.

"Brit, having fun?" Quinn asked when Brittany sat down beside her, taking down another shot. "Yeah! This place is awesomeeeeeeeeee" Brittany giggled and Quinn could easily judge that her best friend was drunk. Before Quinn could advice Brittany to take the drinks slowly, a voice spoke through the microphone on the stage. Everyone turned their attention to the stage and spotted a blond guy.

Leon is everything a girl could ever ask for, he has the perfect body shape, sharp yet not exaggerating features, beautiful blue eyes that sparkles and he is an excellent dancer. Now he is going to gain another attractive attribute, sing.

"Hi guys! I hope all of you are enjoying yourself tonight!" The pub filled with cheer and 'yes'. "Well, I'm glad that all of you are. Now if I may be bold, I'd like to dedicate a song for someone special who is present here tonight" Leon said shamelessly to the crowd and the cheering got even louder. Brittany was oblivious to what was happening and cheered together with the rest of the pub. Quinn knew exactly what was going on and rolled her eyes. She then searched for Santana's number from Brittany's phone. She went outside and dialed the number and spoke with the quickest tongue that she never knew existed.

When she got back into the pub, there was someone strumming the guitar beside Leon and he was singing.

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

Quinn looked over to Brittany who was still sitting down, enjoying the peaceful music.

_But lately something's changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says_

Quinn then looked over at Leon who was watching Brittany with longing eyes.

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way u feel inside_

Quinn walked back to her seat and shrugged, still staring at Leon who looked across the room while conveying his message to the one he love.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we_

_Could cross the line_

_And every time she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

Leon glanced over back at Brittany who was still drunk and blur.

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way u feel inside_

Leon took the mic from the stand continuing the song and moved towards Brittany. "Holy.. crap" Quinn mumbled.

_What would she say_

_I wonder would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

Leon stopped singing and the band started covering up for his song.

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)_

He cupped a hand on Brittany's cheek and she froze. Quinn froze too.

_Why don't you tell her_

Blue eyes met each other and the crowd cheered a little, Leon picked up his lines again while staring into Brittany's eyes.

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way u feel inside_

Leon leaned his face a bit nearer, Brittany still stoned in her position, not knowing what to do. Quinn was dumb-struck in her seat.

_Why don't you kiss her.._

And their lips found each other. The whole pub cheered all except for two people. Quinn watched the whole scene with shock due to Brittany didn't pull away from Leon's embrace. And then the whole pub went quiet when a voice spoke through the cheer, loud enough for everyone to hear, especially Brittany.

"Brittany?" I managed to find my voice after watching the whole serenade that Leon made for my girl, my angel. Brittany snapped awake and quickly withdrew away from the kiss. Not really sure about what just happen but one thing was for sure, she kissed Leon. She didn't reject the kiss which she should. "San?" I shook my head, as if that will make the whole kissing scene disappear and left the pub.

"San, wait!" Brittany gave chase for me and grabbed a hold on my wrist. I shook her hand off with ease as I have greater strength. "Please, San, listen to me. I didn't mean it!" I stopped and turned around to face her. Her eyes were all cloudy with tears filling up. "Why are you crying? I should be the one crying!" I questioned with rage, rage with jealousy. I couldn't believe that she accepted his kiss; I stood there watching the whole scene hoping that she would push him away and tell him that she's taken, by me.

"San, I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. I swear that I only love you, please forgive me.. Please, San.." I could tell that she was fighting back tears. When I was about to ask her to stop explaining herself, the door flung open and Leon came out. "What's going on?" He gave a quizzical look, not knowing how serious the matter was. "Are you okay, Brit?" He gently wiped away one of the teardrops that was rolling down her face with his fingers. I snarled and lunged at Leon, pushing him to the walls with force and hissed. "Don't, touch her!" I heard Brittany gasped behind us but I was enraged by Leon's intimate action with my girl and ignored the fact that I'm actually scaring her.

"You are scaring her." Leon spoke with a soft tone while I was pinning him to the wall. I was surprised; this wasn't how a human normally reacts. He grabbed my arms with his hands with ease and pulled me away from him. He was stronger than me but that was almost impossible. I retreated a few steps backwards from him. "You.." He wiped the dirt off his shirt and glanced back over at me.

"Same as you" He replied and two pair of eyes widened. "Bring Brittany home and don't you ever use that strength on her." He said with a final tone and started heading back into the pub. I stood still, absorbing the fact that there was another vampire in this town. Who is also fighting for Brittany. "And one more thing," he turned around and looked at Brittany again. My arms immediately flew up to create a barrier between the two of them. "Don't make her cry again, at least don't let me know."

The ride back home was silent, Brittany was still shaking with fear. I was so ashamed and furious thus I never even bothered to open my mouth and tell her everything is alright. While on the other side, the pub continued playing great songs and people were starting to forget what happened before and danced their night off with the music. Quinn picked up the roses from the ground which I have left behind and counted them. "She's not that perfect after all, right..?"

* * *

><p>Back at Brittany's apartment, she went to take a shower without saying anything. I felt bad; I shouldn't lose my temper, at least not in front of her. Even if she may have kissed Leon, I should control myself. I walked over to the bathroom door and heard running water. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have scared you" I apologized even though I doubt she can hear me, I'm still angry that she didn't reject Leon's affectionate kiss.<p>

I went back to my own department and took a shower too, hoping that it will wash all the jealousy and shame away. I slipped into a night gown and opened the bathroom door. There were music playing in the living room and I bet it's from my laptop and no one else except her would switch it on. As expected, Brittany is sitting on the couch waiting for me. "I'm sorry" I apologized again, making sure that she heard it this time. "What for? You didn't do anything wrong.." She replied while turning her head to face me and reached out for my hand and pulled me gently to sit down beside her.

"I should be the one saying sorry, San. I didn't know what I was doing. I kissed him, and I didn't want it" she said while hanging her head down with shame, avoiding eye contact. I placed my fingers on her chin, pulling her head up to face me. "It's okay, you were drunk" when I looked into her eyes, they were filled with such sincerity and then I felt all the anger that was taking over me just now was washed away completely. We continued looking into each other's eyes and I'm not sure if it was due to the alcohol left in her body, she leaned in and kissed me deeply. Or maybe it was because of the music playing from my laptop that filled the air with passion,love and desire.

_Cause you love me just the way that you should_

_It's nothing that you do_

_No it's nothing you say_

"I like this song" she said after pulling away from the kiss, catching our breaths.

_Yeah baby, I know that you're good_

_But I don't want a good girl No, not today_

I simply nodded before pulling her in for another kiss.

_'Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

Her tongue brushed against my upper lips and knowing what it means, I allowed the entrance and our tongues found each other.

_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I want a bad girl, baby, bad I want it bad_

Our kiss is deep and passionate and somewhat rushed, but our minds were too occupied with each other's presence and didn't care about the consequences of the intimacy.

_I want a girl who stays out too late_

_And when I call_

_She doesn't answer the phone_

My fingers were intertwined with the golden locks and I pushed her back on the couch to deepen the kiss.

_Oh, I want a girl who likes it her way_

_And through it all_

_I know I'll end up alone_

She moaned in between the kiss and I kissed even faster. I trailed kisses slowly down her neck and back to her lips.

_Yeah yeah, you love me just the way that you should_

_It's nothing that you do No no, it's nothing you say_

Her hands found their way to the hem of my gown and started pulling it up. I lifted my hands up for her to take off the offending apparel.

_Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good_

_But I don't want a good girl, No not today Mmm_

She too, sat up from the couch and took off her oversized shirt which claimed to be her pajamas. And then our lips found each other again, tongues moving at a faster pace than previous.

_Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I wanna fight I wanna rock and roll and party all night_

Her hands were tugging my body closer to her as I trailed my kisses from her neck down to her torso.

_Yeah, I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad I want it bad_

_I'm getting sick of predictable Tired of acting logical_

_Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight_

While my mouth travels down south, her hand found the way to where my desire were screaming for her touch.

_Yeah girl I want something physical_

_Not something invisible, oh yeah_

_I'm tired of being good, let's be bad_

When her fingers reached my heated area, I let out a moan. And when she was about to advance forward, I felt a tight pressure in my gums.

_I want a bad girl baby, bad_

_And I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

The music continued to play and our intimacy was reaching higher. I yearned for her touch as much as she craved for my gentle kisses.

_I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

My eyes snapped open when she let out a groan. I sprang away from her and notice that there was a bite mark on her shoulder.

"San?" She said breathlessly. She found my face and her eyes widened at the sight of my fangs. She realized that I actually laid my fangs on her and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Full of shame and guilt, I retreated back to the bathroom while picking the gown off from the floor. I can't believe I just bit her. I went over to the sink to rinse my mouth, wipe off every single drop of blood which belonged to Brittany. I must have freaked her out, I feel so lost now. Will she reject my touch from now on? Will she ask me to leave her alone? Whatever her decision might be, I know I have to apologize for everything.

I stepped out from the bathroom and trailed my way back to the couch. But to my disappointment, Brittany is not there anymore. My phone beeped and I glanced over to the preview of the message which only shown one word.

"Goodnight"

**PS. First song used : Why don't you kiss her - Jesse Mccartney. Second song: Bad - The Cab. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS NOR ANY GLEE MATERIALS.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello to you all, I'm glad that you guys loved my previous chapter! Now here's chapter 17 and it hurts a little, not too much as compared to some popular fanfics. I hope you will still love it though! Keep up with the reviews and feel free to follow me on twitter, I've got my details updated on my profile so you can actually get my twitter from there. The next chapter may take longer than just a few days so please wait patiently! Lastly, Happy Birthday to myself! ^^ (Yes, today is my birthday and I wrote this chapter)**

Chapter 17 – Trust

I sent a similar text back and dropped back on my couch. I didn't expect Brittany to leave before I have the chance to apologize. She has always been so understanding and forgiving for my actions or thoughts. I guess this time I really screwed up.

* * *

><p>As usual, Brittany got up in the morning and went to work. However, she didn't stop by my apartment for breakfast, not even for saying Hi. I looked down at the 2 sets of breakfast and cursed myself for being so dumb and useless over a thousand times before sending her a text.<p>

_Hey Brit, I'm really sorry for what happened last night. I couldn't control my lust and hurt you. I didn't mean to scare you, are you okay? You didn't drop by for your breakfast.._

I hesitated when I was going to hit the 'send' button. I erased most of the message except for three words and pressed 'send'.

_I'm sorry_ - San

Yes, I'm kind of stubborn and stupid. I know I am in the wrong when I hurt her and scared her. However, she should know that I didn't mean to hurt her at all. I understand that she left my apartment last night without saying anything just leaving a text because I gave her a shock. But how is she going to explain for not coming over as usual? I dislike being ignored, especially from her. I don't know I'm angry or sad right now, maybe both. A message reached me and it added on to my mixed feelings.

_It's alright_ – Brit

The days went by and we somehow managed to communicate through text messages and phone calls. Every time we meet, the air is filled with awkward silence. I'm not exaggerating because even Quinn could sense something wrong with Brit.

_What's wrong with you and Brit? I hope everything is okay_ – Q

Wait, she didn't tell Quinn what happened? Then who is she mostly hanging out with now? No, please don't tell me.. I shook my head as if I was arguing with myself. I still trust Brittany.

_Hi Quinn, we quarreled and somehow things got awkward.. We'll be fine though, thanks for the concern_ - San

During the 5th day of the 'cold yet not so cold war', she didn't drop by for breakfast as usual. I couldn't handle the awkwardness anymore and decided to find her during lunchtime, hoping that it would somehow make things better.

Music was played from one of the room when I entered the building. I walked nearer to the room and noticed that they are actually playing Maroon 5's Moves like jagger. I opened the door, not fully, to find Brittany and Leon dancing with each other. It still amaze me when I saw how Brittany moves her body, it's as though her body is controlling her instead of her mind. When she dances, everyone's focus would be on her even though that might be a group number. The way she moves her legs and hands is like when you pour water into a jar or mug, they find their places smoothly and perfectly. I was so transfixed by the scene in front of me that I didn't notice someone came and stood right beside me, watching the two blonds dancing together.

"Brittany always dances like a Goddess doesn't she? She's born to be a dancer, she started dancing at a very young age" Quinn said after clearing her throat to catch my attention, I nodded slightly to acknowledge her presence while my eyes were still fixed on the elegant dancer. "Are you guys still quarreling? Or has everything sorted out?"

"I'd rather quarrel with her now, Quinn.. Things got so awkward between us and we hardly exchange conversations. It's unbearable.." I said with a tone clearly of disappointment. "Brittany really didn't mean to kiss Leon. You know that right?" I nodded again and before I want to inform Quinn that the kiss wasn't the problem, my eyes went wide after seeing the ending pose of the dance. Leon held Brittany at her waist while she wrapped one of her arms around his neck and the other hand placed on his cheek. Their faces were so close to each other and it looked as if they were about to kiss each other again. Worse of all, they paused there for God knows how long.

"What the hell?" I snarled while flinging the door wide open and marched angrily into the room. Brittany immediately pulled away from Leon's grasp at the sight of me. "Santana, calm down" Quinn called out behind me as she followed me hastily into the room. "You're not drunk again right, are you?" I questioned Brittany as I removed the hand that Quinn placed on my arm, tugging me back. "What are you doing here, San?" She ignored my question and replaced with her own which only makes me even more furious than before. Furthermore, she sounded as if she has not done anything wrong. "So you have gone all quiet when you're with me and started making out with that obnoxious blondie? I should have known not to trust you so much ever since the day I overheard his conversation with you! You may be feigning no interest but deep inside you are dying for his touch, aren't you!"

And right after I finish my last sentence, a hand swiped across my cheek and it stung. It stung as if she hit me with a sharp piece of wood scratching cross my skin, but the truth is that the pain actually came from the place which lies inside the top of my left chest.

"Talked about trust, clearly you didn't have much." And then she brushed past me against my shoulder and stormed out of the room with Leon chasing right after her. He paused before disappearing at the door and turned around. I thought that he is going to put on a smirk and mock me but he didn't. Instead, he said something which hurts me more than the slap that I have just received.

"You have no idea how many times that she had told me about how much she misses you" He paused at his speech and seemed to be thinking whether he should continue. "She was just hoping that you will stop acting cold and hold her close again." Then with one last look, he disappeared after Brittany.

I got rooted on the ground and silently cursed myself again before Quinn placed her hand on my shoulder gently rubbing it. How I wish her actions can ease away the pain and shame that I have caused. "I'll talk to her, Santana. You should have known that she won't betray you the way that Artie had betrayed her." And with a last pat on my shoulder, she left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**I actually asked myself if I was dreaming. I have gained more reviews than usual for the last chapter! It seems like you guys love arguments. Just kidding! In a form of my gratitude, I hereby present chapter 18! And you bet the story is getting a lot more interesting as it progress. Stay calm and keep up with the reviews! Happy author means faster updates! (And did you guys watch the Yes/No episode? What do you think about the Brittana flashback scene? I FIND IT INCREDIBLY ADORABLE AND IT KILLED ME) Once again, thank you for the support and follow me on Twitter if you want! I love ideas and you can actually contact me through twitter (: x**

Chapter 18 – Old friend

Days went by and Brittany refused to speak to me ever since 'the slap' occurred. Quinn had promised me that she would talk to Brittany but whenever Quinn touched on the topic about me, Brittany would just change the subject right away. Every night when Brittany stirred in her sleep, I wondered did she dream of me like I dreamt of her. How I wish I could hug her close and tell her how sorry I am and tell her I love her. My heart ached when I felt her so close to me yet so far. She's just right next door but we were blocked by a barrier, created by my own actions and words. All I can do now is to wait, until she is willing to speak to me again. I don't want to force her, not when I'm in the wrong.

I tried to occupy myself with stuffs while I wait for Brittany to accept me again. Stuffs such as exposing myself to music which I once loved before I was changed. And before I knew it, I already got a piano and guitar placed in my apartment. I recalled that I started singing since I was 3, and I really missed the joy of playing the instruments and sing out how I really feel. However, Quinn found out about me spending most of my time at my own apartment and worried that I might change into someone depressing and whatsoever. Therefore, sometimes she would suggest me to go over to her place for dinner when Brittany spends time with Leon and her other friends from the studio. I might still be feeling jealous when Brittany spends her time with Leon but I have learned my lesson.

* * *

><p>The first question popped out as usual whenever I met Quinn. "So.. She still doesn't want to talk to me huh..?" She looked up from her plate and gave me an apologetic expression and returned the answer that I had heard for more than a zillion times. "No.. But I'm sure she will forgive you one day.. Maybe soon, but Brittany is stubborn so I can't promise that." I shrugged and focused back on the food laid in front of me. Quinn studied my expression for a minute then placed her hand over my right hand on the table and gently squeezed it. "She loves you. I can tell that she really does. Don't be too hard on yourself, San."<p>

My heart skips a beat when Quinn called me the way Brittany normally does. I looked up and met the pair of hazel eyes that seemed so concerned, and I almost melted at the sight of them. I shook my head to tear away from the unnatural gaze and cleared my throat silently. "I know, Quinn. I just wish that she will forgive me. I understand if she wants to leave me, but I just hope we can still be friends." Quinn doesn't seem to notice the strange atmosphere and continued. "All she needs is just time. Ever since Artie left, she had always pretended to be happy when I'm around. It hurt me so much that I couldn't do anything to help my best friend. Then the perfect solution to her problem appeared and it was you. You can make her happy, Santana." She gave my hand another squeeze, this time tighter, and then got up to clear the table. "You are the best thing that happened to her."

* * *

><p>My phone buzzed and woke me up the next morning. "Hello?" I have not been sleeping well lately, with Brittany ignoring me and the strange feeling that Quinn is conveying. Well, I'm not exactly sure whether she is the one conveying things or I'm the one imagining things. "Hey, Santana. Leon here, we need to talk." I got totally wide awake after recognizing the voice of the other vampire living around in this area, what could he possibly tell me? Back off and let him take care of Brittany? Or did Brittany ask him to speak to me?<p>

"Sure, at?" I agreed to the appointment and started walking sub-consciously to the bathroom, mind occupied by the possible things that Leon could tell me. "My place, I've got some drinks for you too. I bet you have not been feeding recently." I turned around and spotted the fridge that I bought to store my rations. I didn't even bother to open it because I knew very well that it was empty. I could use a little drink; I thought to myself and hung up the call.

It wasn't hard to locate Leon's place, it was actually very near to mine and Brittany's. Leon opened the door before I had the chance to knock on it and invited me in. I easily adapted to his homey apartment and accepted the drink he poured for me into a cup. "So what do you want to tell me? Did Brittany ask you to speak to me or something?" I fired without hesitating after taking a big gulp from the drink. "She didn't ask me to speak to you; I didn't even let her know that I'm having this conversation with you right now. I have asked Quinn to bring her out today so I can clarify things with you." I was disappointed that Brittany wasn't the one that was trying to convey message to me but I was prepared for it. I shrugged and gave an expressionless face. "What do you need to clarify with me?"

"Do you love Brittany?" He asked as he put down his cup on the table, blue eyes staring deep into mine. "Of course! If I don't love her, I wouldn't –" A hand was suddenly raised up in mid-air, inches away from my face. "I just need to know yes or no. Don't need any explanations." I was taken aback by his words. Did I try to explain? I did it sub-consciously. Why do I even need to explain? I am sure about my feelings for Brittany. So what are the reasons that actually led me to wanting to explain to Leon?

"Yes." I replied firmly. "Good. Then I'm going to help you fix things up. I just want Brit to be happy and she loves you too, Santana. Don't fail her again or I will not hold back on earning her feelings." He spoke with the final tone that implies I have no rights to argue with him. He is trying to help his rival, just to make the person he truly loves happy. Now I really wonder, do I love Brittany as much as he did? My thoughts were disrupted by a loud buzz that came from his phone.

"Hello, Quinn?" I watched him answered the call and his expression changed from relax to terrified. "Elias. Where are you now?" He hissed at the unfamiliar name as he made his way to the front door and opened it. My instincts asked me to follow him and I did immediately. "I'll be right there, don't you touch the girls, Elias." And with that, he ended the call and rushed to his car with me right behind.

"What the hell is going on, Leon?" I questioned as I open the door to the passenger seat. "An old friend of mine met Quinn and Brittany." He answered with a poker face, as if he was trying to hide his fear. "He is an old friend of yours so what's the big deal here?" For a second, Leon turned and looked at me with his brows furrowed. "He hates me." And then the car sprinted off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Just want to see how you guys will react to it, it was fun! Continue to Read & Review peeps! Chinese New Year is round the corner, I bet not many of you here celebrates it but I do! So pardon me for the slow updates! Oh and I can't wait for the 'Michael' episode that is coming up next. Watched the promo and with the 3 seconds of Smooth Criminal, I dropped dead and revived. Why must they take a week's break? :(**

**zazie - I didn't take the name from any movie/books. Just randomly thought of it!**

**And a big thank you to all of you again. Just curious, could someone tell me what's a 'beta'? Have been seeing this word from some other fics. I'm really new here! **

Chapter 19 – Rights

"Leon could you like, tell me what happened? Is he going to hurt them?" I asked as my eyes focused on the way we are heading to. "We don't have time for this, Santana. He wants to hurt me; I just hope that he doesn't know he can achieve that by hurting Brit" The car surged forward as Leon stepped harder on the pedal.

We reached the forest and got out of the car. We blended into the surroundings and let our natural senses took over us. In a second, we found them. "Hey, what took you so long?" The man in a hood turns around and flash us a grin. He is around the same size as Leon, maybe a little shorter. He has dark hair and brown eyes like me. He certainly does not look intimidating.

"Elias." Leon hissed and cocked his chin towards the stranger's direction, signaling me to see what Elias kept behind him. Quinn and Brittany were sitting on their heels, hands stretched out in front of them. "Brittany!" I screamed and wanted to move to their sides but Leon held me back. "Oh, it seems like you brought another human friend here didn't you? Which one is the one that you care for the most then? Or you love all 3?" Elias said with a smirk and walked to stand in between Quinn and Brittany.

He knelt and put his fingers under Brittany's chin. "Is it this tall and long hair blondie?" He teased while Leon and I didn't dare to take in breaths. "Or.." He released his grip on Brittany and turned the other side. "This?" Then in a blink of eyes, he sank his fangs into Quinn's neck. Quinn yelped but didn't move or fight against him.

And then out of my natural response, I sprung forward, pushing off Leon's grip and knocked Elias off from Quinn. He shook me off and got back on his feet, so did I. I hissed and showed him my fangs, daring him to make another step. "Well, well. Look what I've lack to notice! We have another vampire here! I thought you were just another puny human!" He actually laughed and wiped the blood that stained his lips off with his fingers. "Did Leon change you?" I hissed instead of giving him an answer, he didn't stand back. Instead, he kept moving forward. "I don't like people interrupting what my actions even if it's a beautiful lady like you." Then the smile disappeared from his face. The tone of his voice sent shivers down my spine, he is stronger and more experienced than me as a vampire. He is older.

He lunged towards me and before I got the chance to retaliate, a body blocked his way and pushed him back. Leon moved like a snake and grabbed Elias's collar before he gets back up. "We will have a talk" Leon commanded while pulling Elias up with his two strong hands. Elias simply snorted. "I thought you knew that I dislike getting threatened? I threaten people, not the other way round, young boy." Leon hesitated for a moment before dropping his grip on Elias and stood still in front of him. Elias began patting away the dirt off his shirt, and gave a disgusted expression. As if Leon's touch is filthy.

"Please, Elias. We could go somewhere and talk." Leon pleaded and I caught the glimpse of his eyes. He is afraid of this Elias, and I can understand why. However, with both of our strength we can take him down. Even if he is the oldest and wisest among us. When Elias finished cleaning his shirt, he looked up and shrugged. "Okay then, I shall grant you your wish"

They disappeared into the woods before I got the chance to stop them. I took one step after them but a voice brought me back. "San.." I turned around realized I had actually forgotten about the two blond girls sitting down on the floor of dead leaves. Quinn was calling out to me and I immediately moved to her side and examine her wound. "San.." The other voice called and it caught my attention too. Brittany is crying and her body shaking. However, she couldn't move her limps, so as Quinn. It must be terrifying for her to witness Elias digging his fangs into Quinn's neck. "Did that guy compelled you two?" I questioned with rage and placed one of my hands on Brittany's. "Yes.." Brittany whimpered. I fought back my tears to see her being so frightened and helpless. And then I learned a lesson that when a vampire got emotional, all of our senses actually got heightened.

The sweet and seductive smell of blood made me gave my attention back to Quinn. Her blood is dripping from her wound, trailing down her neck. It was a deep cut and if she doesn't get treatment soon, she might just die due to blood loss. "San..?" Brittany called out to me again when she found out that I was actually staring at Quinn with the look filled of hunger and thirst. I have actually lost count of how many times I have swallowed air down my throat while the blood continued to flow out from her vein.

"San.. Please.. not now.." Brittany cried as she watched me lowered my face onto Quinn.

* * *

><p>Leon stopped in his tracks and kicked the leaf bed gently, although he wanted to kick Elias the hardest he could but he can't. "Okay, Elias. What do you want now exactly?" Elias raised one of his brows and placed a hand on Leon's shoulder. "You know what I want, Leon." Elias laughed and gave a small pat on Leon's shoulder, teasing him. The smirk never left his face while he walked a few steps past Leon. "You have already tortured me for over a hundred years after changing me into a vampire. Years and years I have lived in the shadow of the past and guilt. I know I was in the wrong last time, and no words can describe how apologetic I am. However, can you just stop all this nonsense already? I have had enough of your bullshit!"<p>

"Oh yeah? Do you know how much I loved her?" Elias suddenly jerked around and he grabbed Leon's shirt this time round and hissed to his face. "You took her away from me; she was supposed to love only me. Just me!" He pushed Leon to a tree, hands not leaving Leon's shirt. "I understand that you hate me. Hate me for falling in love with your loved one. This guilt will never leave me and I will never allow it to, because I deserve it. But you should stop moping over the past and move on. She's dead now and I have received my punishment. Stop seeking pleasure from my misery, it doesn't and will never do you any good."

Elias relaxed his grip on Leon and let his arms fall to his sides. "You may be right." And without warning, he punched Leon right in the stomach and that caused Leon to bend slightly. "But I won't stop. Till you get the same heartache as I had before. I have been following and watching you these few years and you know what? I actually found out that you have laid your eyes on that blonde over there at the back." Elias resumed his grip on Leon's collar and pinned him hard against the tree. "What will happen to you if I ripped her heart out in front of you?" Leon's eyes went wide when he heard Elias' words. "Don't" was the only word he managed to shoot back. "Don't? Why don't you try stopping me then?" Elias gave another punch to Leon but Leon didn't retaliate. "Or are you still trying to act holy and not vengeful for all the torture you gained from me?"

"I won't kill you, Elias. I don't have the rights to." Elias laughed at the sentence, a hearty one. "But that's the only way of stopping me from killing that human you love. Since you believed that you can't kill me, prepare to say goodbye to her." Elias ended the sentence with a smirk and Leon wanted to grab hold of Elias but he just couldn't seem to find the strength to.

The sound of a skin ripping off brought Leon's head up. The force that Elias had put to pin Leon against the tree was slowly fading. Elias' hands loosened and dropped to his side before his knees gave way and knelt in front of Leon. And with a thud, Elias fell flat on the floor. Leon's eyes didn't follow the body of Elias falling. Instead, they were fixed on the brunette that emerged from behind of Elias when he fell.

I swung my hand that held the heart of the midnight creature off to the side. Then I bent down to wipe the blood off with Elias' shirt. I got up with my hand cleaned and met Leon's gaze. With a shrug, "Guess I just have to do it for you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey there! As I have warned, my update was delayed due to Chinese New Year! Hope you guys won't kill me or anything :3 The next update is gonna take longer. Probably 2 weeks? As I have exams coming up. Pfffffffft I want to write as much as you guys want to read too ): Anyway, here's chapter 20.**

Chapter 20 – Beautiful

Leon disposed the body before we made our way back to the 2 blondes, and apparently they got out of compulsion when Elias' heart stopped beating. Brittany tried to get up on her two feet but her knees gave way and I got right beside her in a flash, holding her. The moment our skins touched, they burned. Brittany shook away her arms from mine immediately and stumbled a few steps backwards. I tried to reach out to her again but Leon caught her instead. She didn't withdraw her body from Leon's grasp. And that hurts me, a lot.

"Santana.." Quinn moaned as she tried to get up. I quickly held her up and examined her wound. It was completely healed. "How is she?" Leon asked as he held Brittany tightly, making sure she won't collapse. Brittany grabbed Leon's arms and I realized her knuckles have gone white. She was scared.. "She's fine. I have closed the wound for her" I took my gaze away from Brittany and examined Quinn's wound once again, just to confirm. She whimpered slightly when I touched the place where her wounds supposed to be. "It's alright, Q. You're fine" I coaxed and she slightly nodded.

"You managed to close it for her without draining her dry?" Leon asked with one of his brow cocked up. I rolled my eyes at him and nodded. "Well, that's quite an achievement for you, Santana. You licked the wound instead of sucking it when it was having blood flowing out non-stop. Impressive.." I couldn't believe he actually has the mood to mock me now. "Whatever."

"What just happened exactly..?" Quinn voiced out softly and got 3 pairs of eyes on her. Leon slowly filled her in the details on the vampires and surprisingly, Quinn took everything in without any further questions. She wasn't shocked, or maybe she was over shocked, or maybe she doesn't have much strength left to show that she's surprised.

"So vampires have the power to drain people till they are dead as well as the power to close deep wounds just by using your.. erm.. Saliva..?" Brittany asked and both Leon and I nodded. She shrugged and the conversation ended as she return to her position in Leon's arms. However, she kept stealing glances while I hold Quinn tightly so that she won't fall. She looked at me as if I was a new born monster, threatening her and her best friend. I couldn't blame her for that; I almost wanted to drain Quinn right in front of her. Luckily I didn't.

Brittany requested Quinn to stay with her for the night so that she can take care of Quinn and Quinn agreed. I let Quinn slip one of her arm over my shoulder while the other inches across my neck and carried her to the car while Brittany linked Leon's arm as we walked. I can't help but feel that things should be happening in the opposite and sighed. I focused on the path to ignore the painful fact and missed the moment when Quinn ran her eyes through my face with indescribable emotions.

* * *

><p>Leon and I dropped the two blondes at Brittany's door and went into my apartment. I groaned and went to fix myself a cup of coffee. Leon followed behind me to the kitchen silently. "Why are you still here?" I asked curtly, hating the fact that Brittany now feels more comfortable with his touch than mine. He cleared his throat and started his speech with a serious tone "Brittany is just overwhelmed tonight. You made her proud though. It's really amazing that you didn't bite Quinn's head off" then ended it with another mock. "Yeah, and enough with the jokes. Shouldn't you be heading back now to wash off all the guilt you have been feeling for years? Since the reason of your guilt is already, like gone?" I raised my hands up exaggerating about the scene that just happened an hour ago. It wasn't a question but a statement. A statement that sent shivers down his spine. His face turned cold and the smirk was no longer on his face.<p>

"Erm, sorry. Just kidding, don't take it too hard" I apologized after I realized that I have touched a sensitive topic. "Thank you." Instead of shooting a deathly glare or sarcasm, he expressed his gratitude as he looked up and studied my face. I didn't know how to respond to his sincere gratitude so I just nodded subtlety. Neither of us spoke a word and I just kept sipping on my cup of coffee. "I guess I should leave" He turned and headed towards the door. "Wait."

Leon stopped and turned around, his face looked so.. old? He is frowning, and that caused wrinkles to form on his face. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He must have went through some pain during the past, just like me..

"Do you.. Want to talk about it? You see, I'm the same as you so.. er. Maybe I would understand how you feel." I stuttered. I wasn't close with Leon, he is my rival. It was awkward for me to hold this conversation with him and I can tell that it was awkward for him too. His face softened at my words and let out a sigh, but he didn't say anything. "I have quite a past too, just in case you don't know. I used to bottle up everything and tortured myself for 50 years. Brittany taught me to open up and let everything flow.. And look, I'm a better person now. You can do the same too, Leon." I continued, encouraging him.

He nodded and his eyes searched mine before he start to share his story which was a different kind of pain from mine. "When I was a human, I fell in love with a vampire." My eyes went wide at his first sentence but I didn't interrupt, just nodded slightly to let him know I'm listening. "She had a mate, and he, Elias, found out about us." He continued and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the door. I mimic his actions but was few feet opposite of him and lean against the wall. "He was so furious, and you can't blame him. He turned me into a vampire so that I have to live in misery of drinking from humans, which was what I used to be. Grace, the one who made Elias and I so crazy over, wanted to stake Elias for the things he had done." I shot Leon a questioning look, and he nodded even I did not ask the question in my mind. "Yes, she chose me over him. And that made Elias even angrier so he killed her and immediately regretted his actions. He held Grace's body in his arms and cried in front of me. I was crying too and I felt so guilty for all the things that I have caused. Elias never forgives me since then."

"He's so blinded by love that he went to destroy everything.." I sub-consciously commented and shut my mouth the next second but was too late. Leon gave and apologetic smile, not to me but I guess it's for Elias. "If I never fall in love with her, they could have been living happily ever after". I felt my heart squeezed a little and bit my lower lips. I felt sorry for Leon, falling in love with the person is not his fault. Yet he has to live in guilt for all the things that happened.

Without saying anything, I stood up and went over to Leon's side and sat down beside him. He was surprised by my movement and raised one of his brows. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulled him in for a hug. I felt his body tensed at our contact but he didn't pull back. "It's over, Leon. You don't have to feel guilty anymore. Maybe a little but you have to move on from the shadow of the past. You are kind, Leon. You are probably the best guy or vampire I have ever known." His body relaxed after hearing what I said and I withdrew my arms and body from him. "Also, I need you to help me in protecting Brittany." The sides of my mouth tugged up and I hope that all my words will make him feel better. I want my friend to feel better.

He returned a smile, and I could tell it was a genuine one. "Thank you." I shook my head, "You don't have to thank me. This is what friends are for." I smile again and raised my left pinky. He stared at my face and to my upstretched finger before hooking his own with mine. You may laugh all you want at these 2 vampires being all childish about hooking pinkies, but I felt relieved. When was the last time I have a friend except Brittany? Quinn is not really a friend that I made, she is my friend because she and Brittany are best friends.

* * *

><p>After Leon had left, I made my way to the living room and sat down in front of the piano. I released a sigh of relief and listened for any noise over next door to make sure that both Brittany and Quinn are fine. I couldn't hear anything and was relieved that both of them are sound asleep.<p>

So many things have happened today and hearing Leon talking about his love in the past, I couldn't help but afraid that Brittany might become my past too. I shook my head to ignore the negative thoughts and rubbed my hands gently before placing them on the familiar black and white keys.

The intro started softly and my voice joined in with the melody.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well there's so much they hold_

I smiled as I think of how clear and beautiful her eyes are.

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

The smile remained as my fingers continue to dance along the keys and my voice unwavering.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

The chorus went by and I allowed the song to continue.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

I nodded to myself, as if that I'm agreeing with what I was singing. My emotions have gotten stronger as I continue the song and my eyes were actually fogged by the tears that I have been holding on since the moment Brittany chose to hook her arms with Leon's instead of mine.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts_

_We got yeah we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

I couldn't control and my voice cracked at the last note of the bridge before the repeat of the chorus. Few drops of my tears fell onto my hands but they didn't stop dancing on the keys.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

I took a deep breath and finished the song softly, perfectly with all the feelings I have now.

_I'm still looking up_

I stared down at the piano, head hung over low and tears flowed down my cheeks. I sniffled until I heard a footstep shuffled at the front door. My head jerked and I found Brittany standing in the gap between the door and the wall. She was crying too, but not a sob like mine.

"Brit?" I whispered mostly at myself but she heard me anyway. She nodded and smiled. "That was beautiful." I hesitated to get up and walk towards her, afraid that she is still frightened from what happened just now. As if knowing what was on my mind, she took the initiative to reach me. I stood up slowly when she reached beside me so that I could take a good look at her face without lifting my chin up high.

"I.." She started abruptly and choked on her words. I stayed silent, patiently waiting for her to finish her sentence, hoping that it is not going to be a depressing one. "I miss you" She finished it sharply, face flushing. I smiled. I smiled and even more tears rolled down from my eyes. However, these are different from the ones before. These tears were tears of joy. I felt the hole in my heart was healed, completely. Just these three words from her made me feel like a whole again.

I took a step forward, trying to get permission from her for me to get closer. She didn't take a step back nor put her arms up defensively, so I took that as a yes. I looped my arms around her and hugged her close, my head on her neck and her head on mine. She didn't withdraw this time. Instead, she returned the hug. The burning curse that was placed between us has disappeared. The invisible barrier was torn down.

"I miss you too, I miss you so much" I repeated myself, afraid that she couldn't catch it the first time. There was so much I wanted to tell her now but my mouth seemed to only speak these three. "I know. I'm sorry for being stubborn, San. I just couldn't find the courage to speak to you after I.. hit you." I released the hug and so that I could see each her face again. She looked so exhausted, and my heart ached again when I remembered that I'm the cause to everything. I wiped away my tears with the back of my hands and inhaled. "I was in the wrong. I thought that I have trusted you and assumed that you broke it. I was just a jealous bitch." Her fingers touched my face again to catch the newly emerged water droplet before it dripped further down. "No, you're not. You have a reason to be jealous. It's.. because you love me."

And with that, she leaned forward and our night was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Brittany closed the door of her apartment and walked silently to her room to check on Quinn. The door opened with a creaked and Brittany cursed under her breath before the other blonde's voice travel through the darkness. "How is she? Bet you girls are back on good terms..?"<p>

Brittany smiled at the thought of her best friend knowing everything before she could even tell her. "Yeah, how are you feeling? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry if I did.." Brittany said while plopping down the empty side of the bed. "Nah, I was awake. Couldn't sleep at all.. But yeah, I'm better already." Quinn replied without turning over to face Brittany, as if she wanted to hide her expressions from her best friend. "Aww.. Do you want me to sleep beside you? I bet you miss me!" Brittany joked and dived under the blanket beside Quinn thinking that what her best friend needed now was company in the dark night after all the vampire thing happened.

Quinn shrugged slightly but Brittany didn't notice. "Yeah, that'd be great. Goodnight Brit" She said coldly and shut her eyes. "Goodnight Q!"

Quinn does not want Brittany to see her expression because she was jealous.

**PS. Song used was I won't give up by Jason Mraz. it's really great and meaningful so maybe you guys should listen to it. **


	21. Chapter 21

**HELLO! SURPRISE! I know I mentioned that I won't be updating in 2 weeks time but I found some free time today and decided to write a new chapter though it's a short one. So hope you guys like this pleasant surprise because it's all I can do for you guys... I really appreciate that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I do! Now.. Anyone up for some.. well you will find out later. :3 Remember to add this story to your favorite/leave a review! :D**

Chapter 21 – Help

*Vibration of the phone* "Urggggh.. this thing is annoying" Quinn groaned and reached out her hand to find her phone on the nightstand while her head was still on the pillow. After a few tries of searching her phone blindly, she finally got hold of the device and unlocked it.

_Hey, feeling better Q? I'm sorry for all the things yesterday._ – Leon

_Yeah, I'm fine now. It's alright. It's not really your fault either._ – Quinn

After sending the reply to Leon, Quinn moved her arms to the other side of the bed and found it empty. She opened her eyes again to check the time; it's a quarter after nine. Brittany might have gone to work, she thought. Then there were sounds from the kitchen, which made Quinn's assumption invalid because only Brittany will be there to make breakfast for her before going to work. She smiled to herself and got up lazily to the kitchen. "Morning Brit" She said while walking past the woman in front of the stoves in the kitchen with her eyes half-opened. She opened the fridge to check what drinks Brittany has in store before she choked when the woman coughed out a small laugh.

"Morning Q!" I chirped while flashing the best grin which absolutely suits my current mood.

Have you ever had the feeling of your heart running at a pace that might be concluded as over speeding? No? Then you would be unable to relate to what Quinn was feeling at that moment of time when she woke up and found me cooking breakfast for her.

"Q, are you okay? Did I scare you?" I asked worriedly and I could hear her heart skipped a beat before it resumed to the abnormal pace. Quinn shook her head immediately at my question and stuttered, "Yes, I – I'm fine. Wh – why are you here?" I shot her a questioning look before returning to the breakfast that I was working on. While flipping the pancakes onto the respective plates, "I just thought you needed breakfast then it seems like you are not a morning person, huh?" I gave her a smirk as I brushed past her to place the food on the table. She closed the fridge after getting out a jug of orange juice. That reminded me of my first breakfast with Brittany and I couldn't help but smiled at the sweetest memory.

"I - I'll get the glasses" Quinn said after she placed the jug on the table and that snapped me out of my thought. "Oh by the way, Q, did I wake you up?" I asked gleefully as the sleepy image of Brittany was stuck in my head. "Er.. nope. I woke up by a text from Leon. My phone just won't stop vibrating" Quinn shrugged but I didn't notice, eyes focusing on the bottle of syrup on the table and an idea strike me. "Oh, is it? I thought it was me who woke you up because I heard you groaning or mumbling something inaudible whenever I made some noise while cooking."

The water continued to flow out from the tap as Quinn froze in front of the sink. Her hands were under cold water but her face felt like a heated oven. If her heartbeat was abnormal before I mentioned the actions that she did sub-consciously, her heart was about to run out from her chest at any moment. "Hey, Q? Need any help over there?"

Quinn shook her head vigorously before she caught her breath. "N- no. I'm done" She turned around and placed the two cups on table. Her eyes went wide when she saw my production for her. Three layered pancakes were letting out a steam of hot air and the very top one had heart shaped syrup flowing down to the remaining two at the end of the heart shape. She smiled and stood still admiring at them.

I felt a tug at the sides of my lips watching her admiring my masterpiece and ushered her to sit down and dig in before the food got cold. She reached out her hand for the jug to pour us a drink but I stopped her with my hands. The moment our hands contact, I felt a sting and she withdrew. "Let me, I'm supposed to take care of you" I said awkwardly while pouring the orange juice into our cups. "Wait, what do you mean by you're supposed to take care of me?"

I placed the jug back down on the table after both of our cups are full and she took her cup to her mouth immediately, as if her throat was burned by her own words. "Brittany asked me to take care of you today before she went to work. We are still worried about what happened to you yesterday. You may have taken everything in easily but we're still afraid you might be traumatized or something.."

"Oh, so you didn't come to cook breakfast for me without a purpose" Quinn blurted out before downing another mouthful of orange juice. "I beg your pardon?" I asked confusedly, not knowing what she meant exactly. "I – I mean, I thought we were good friends. And that you may have come to cook for your friend instead of Brittany asked you to"

"Q, don't misunderstand," Quinn jerked in her seat but I continued "I came to take care of you willingly. Not because Brittany asked me to but also I want to. Cooking breakfast for you make me happy and I'd love to do it again if you want me to" and ended the sentence with a smile to reassure her. I could hear her heartbeat slowed down and she breathe normally again.

* * *

><p>"So do you really have this issue of controlling bloodlust like what Leon said?" Quinn questioned as we sat down on the couch with another cup of juice in our hands. I let out a sigh and placed the cup on the table and sank my head back down on the couch. "Yeah, but I'm getting better I guess"<p>

"I don't see Leon having this trouble, why don't you ask him how he manages it." She took another sip from her cup and watched as I grumbled. "He only bothered to tell me 'it takes a lot of time to master it fully, just let yourself face it naturally'" I impersonated Leon's tone with a serious face and Quinn chuckled.

"What if I say I can help you?" My 'Leon expression' dropped and I met her eyes with mine. "I mean, I am thinking of giving you training.." I raised one of my brows to signal that I still did not get what she meant exactly and she sighed. "I'm thinking of me making artificial wounds then you stay near me to fight the impulsion of drinking from me." I jumped up immediately at her words which made her flinched. "Are you crazy? I might lose control and ended up drinking from you!" I exclaimed and reached out for my cup to take a sip and calm myself.

"If you think that's crazy, it just means that you are not willing to give yourself a chance to improve. If you are not willing to take risk, you will never win the fight." I put back my cup on the table and ran my left hand cross my forehead to brush my hair back. "Are you sure? Why are you doing this for me anyway? I could have killed you yesterday, you should be afraid.."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm doing this because.." Her eyes searched mine and those hazel green orbs were indulged in brown ones. "You're my friend. And yes, you could have killed me yesterday but you didn't. Instead, you saved me. I want to help you, San."

I shrugged and found myself considering her offer to help.


	22. Chapter 22

**Phew, that was a long break wasn't it? Sorry that I took that long. As I said, caught up by exams! Well, I still have one more in two days' time but I just couldn't fight the urge to write this chapter. Well, I think I have failed to mention the period where Santana found Brittany and such. So the 'time' of this chapter is a bit off and sudden. Sorry for the confusion, but I'm trying my best to improve. Any helps that would aid my future writing will be much appreciated so feel free to drop it in the review section or send me a PM! Oh, by the way, the new episodes (Michael and The Spainish Teacher) are just brilliant. I love the part where Santana had a brief conversation with Brittany about locking the doors. I miss Brittany's one liners. ): As for The Spainish Teacher, Santana is becoming more and more lovely. She may appear to a bitch, but deep down inside her heart, she loves everyone. My eyes welled up during the part when she talk to William in from of everyone. Okay I may sound like a cry baby or something, I am a very emotional person just to let you know. I tend to cry very easily, at the slightest things even. And people always laugh at me, but I was born this way. :') Now I gotta gay-g-go I gotta go! Ciao. I love you guys. xo**

Chapter 22 – Best Christmas

It has been a month after Quinn offered her help. The offer is tempting but I told Quinn I need time to think. I do not want to hurt Quinn in the progress of the 'training', which I think is highly possible. Quinn did not force me and time flies pretty fast. Occasionally, she would bring up the topic again but I just shrugged it off. However, the tides may change and so does my mind.

* * *

><p>"Hey, let me help you with this, San." Brittany offered when she saw me preparing dishes for the night before Christmas. "Nah, it's okay, Brit. I can manage." I flashed her the Lopez smile and went over to grab the lid off the pot and began stirring with the wooden spoon. "San! You are totally spoiling Brit, you should let her handle some of the work. Unless you don't mind cooking for her for the rest of her life.." Quinn chimed in with her holiday mood and her face was slightly flushed due to the aftereffects of consumption of wine.<p>

"Hmmmm, you know what? I don't mind that at all, as long as I make sure she is well fed and look like a cow" I joked and tapped the tip of Brittany's nose which caused her to giggle. She leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips which I gladly received, then I missed the moment when Quinn grimaced. "However," I pulled out of the kiss and looked at Brittany with a smirk, "maybe you can help me cut the carrots? Since you are the one who love them. Who in the right mind will love carrots?" and ended my sentence with a scoff. Brittany pecked my lips once again and obediently take hold of the knife and began on her given mission.

I sent a smile at Quinn and return to my duty while she went back to the living room to join Leon. "Hi, welcome back, Quinn. Can't stand the lovebirds huh?" Leon mocked and I let out a small chuckle. Lovebirds, I like the sound of that. Brittany turned and watched me suspiciously before resuming her task on hand. "Yeah, i'm so jealous of them that I may turn sour like a lemon at any moment." Quinn replied and this time round was Leon's turn to laugh slightly. "I know ri-" Leon was about to make another joke but was cut off by the sound that I dreaded the most. This is why I have never wanted Brittany to touch sharp items. "Ouch!"

My head jerked towards Brittany's direction and closed the distance between us in a flash. She was holding one of her finger up and I grabbed it to examine the wound. The moment I took hold of her hand, I instantly regretted it. Blood was gushing out from the wound and I tried to fight back the lust which rushed through my body like a enormous wave. I dropped her hand and took a few steps backwards to re-adjust myself. Leon came into the kitchen after he heard Brittany's interjection and took hold of her wounded hand. Brittany's eyes fell from me to him and then back to me again. I saw the look in her eyes though it was a subtle expression, I sensed disappointment. "It's nothing big, just a cut. I will grab some band-aid. Quinn, make sure she keep the wound clean. We don't want to risk any infection or something." Quinn nodded and Leon went off to fetch the tiny red box with a cross imprinted on the cover. Brittany let them do their thing on her hand while her gaze never leave mine.

* * *

><p>After the dinner, everyone went back to the living room and casual chats were held. Sipping from my glass of wine, I stole a glance at the tall blonde and she was laughing along with Quinn and Leon. The incident before did not seem to trouble her much but I felt that I have indeed failed her. The clock strikes twelve and the blue-eyed blonde is the first to notice, she probably have been counting down silently. "Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed happily and grabbed Leon into a hug which he happily returned. She then moved on to hug Quinn then me, as I sat the furthest away from her. "Merry Christmas, San!" Seeing her excitement, the grip on my heart had loosened and I found myself giving her a wide grin while returning the embrace. "Merry Christmas, Brit."<p>

A session of gift exchange was held as Quinn would not be able to spend the Christmas night itself with us as she have to go back to Dayton for her family. Brittany happily receive and opened the gifts that both Leon and Quinn had bought for us. Leon had gotten us a pair of similar green mugs with our names printed in white on respective ones while Quinn have gotten us a pair of similar ear muffs each. Brittany's one is orange in color where mine is black. Then Brittany handed Leon's gift to him with a wide smile and urged him to open it. After discarding the wrapper, a leather wallet revealed its presence. "Hmmm, classy" Leon complimented while examining his new gift and Brittany smile even wider. "Yeah, I notice that your current one is worn out. Figures that you doesn't like shopping so San and I went to get it for ya." I nodded with Brittany's statement and gave Quinn her gift after the long wait. "Oh, I thought that I was not going to have one" she joked and I playfully threw a light punch on her. Quinn gently removed the wrapper and revealed a rectangular blue box. She shot puzzled looks at both Brittany and I before opening it. "Wow.. this is pretty.." inside the box revealed a sliver pocketwatch with the engraving of letter 'Q' on the front. "Do you like it?" Brittany asked and Quinn immediately nodded, holding the gift up by the chain to take a closer look. "Well, San and I was doing Christmas shopping and she saw it on display and she find that to be the perfect gift for you." Brittany explained and wrapped her hands around my arm. Quinn saw the minor action and shrugged slightly without anyone's notice. "Well, I must admit Santana have a good taste." she expressed with a tight lipped smile and placed the item back into the box and closed it.

* * *

><p>Now both of the guests have received gifts from the hosts, they gathered their stuffs and left the apartment and back to their respective home. After shutting the front door, Brittany came running and jumped onto the couch where I was seated. Flashing her infamous grin, I knew what she want. "Yes, Miss Pierce?" I asked in a nonchalant way, hoping to tease my adorable girlfriend. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, where is my present?" She asked directly with a pout. Gosh, I need to inquire Quinn on how to be immune to the pout. "Hmmmm? What present? I thought we already did the exchange gift thingy?" I pretended to shrug and averted the gaze of the certain blonde. "Yes we did. But we haven't exchange gifts with each other yet. I bought you a gift, San.." The blonde said and clearly expressed her sadness with the tone of her voice. "Oh? You did? Oh no.. I didn't.. I'm so sorry B.." I continued the act. All the way and no turning back, Lopez! i told myself. "It's okay, San. I guess I'll keep the gift till next year's Christmas then! Fair trade!" The blonde exclaimed and I immediately furrowed my brows.<p>

"There's no such thing, Brit!" I reached out my hands to grab the blonde but she quickly dodge the grip and started running back to her bedroom, giggling all the way. A smile creeped its way to my face as I gave the blonde her headstart. The moment she reached the entrance of the room, I was already behind her and pushed her into the room and shut the door with a click. "Seriously? You think you can outrun a vampire?" I asked in a fake serious tone and wrapped my arms around her waist. Still giggling non-stop, Brittany tried to squirm out of my grasp and of course failed miserably. "San, it's not fairrrrrrr" She continued squirming until I let go of the hold and she fell back onto the bed.

After giving the blonde a second to catch her breath, my knees were found beside her and I pinned her down on the bed. Her eyes went wide at the contact and I gave her a mischievious grin. Then I began the attack on her sides. Brittany was squirming under my assault and laughing non-stop. Within a minute, the blonde dancer was already begging for mercy. "San! San! Stop! I give! I give!" Without pausing the assault, "Are you going to give me my present or not, Miss Brittany S. Pierce?" the smirk never leaving my face. "Yes! Yes!" she screamed between giggles and hearing her going out of breath, I stopped the assault. I leaned down to gently lay a kiss on her lips while she was catching short breaths. Felt a smile in between the kiss, I got up from the straddling position and sat beside her. Returning the smile to the blonde, I reached out my hand and raised one of my brows. She got up from the bed and retrieved a wrapped gift from her closet. She reached out the box to me and before I could grab it, she took it back. "You really didn't get me a present..?" She asked with a pout which almost made me give up my in progress plan. I shook my head and she let out a sigh. However, the bright smile found its way back to her gorgeous face in no time and she handed me the present.

Holding the neatly wrapped gift in front of me, I looked at her in the eyes, silently seeking permission to open it. She simply nodded and watched me as I unwrapped the paper with care, making sure that I do no damage to the precious item hidden beneath it. When the wrapper was cleared, a long silver case came into view. I lifted my gaze from the gift to the blonde and she gently pointed her head towards the case, signaling me to open it. I obeyed the silent command and opened the beautiful case. Inside laid a six and a half inch silver ID bracelet with a cut out heart shape. 'If I know what love is, it is because of you' was engraved on the ID beside the cut out heart. I gasped at the sight of the wonderful gift and felt an arm circling my waist. I was so distracted by the present that I did not even notice Brittany have scooted nearer to me. "Merry Christmas, San" was all the blonde said before she pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

When she pulled out from the kiss, my brown orbs met those gorgeous blue ones. "I-" I wanted to express my gratitude for such beautiful gift but she put a finger to my lips and hushed. She took the case from me and lifted the bracelet out from it, reaching out her right hand for mine. "I just want to let my girlfriend know that I'm so grateful to have her for this magical Christmas night." She spoke while I reached out my left hand for her to gently wore the silver accessory on my wrist. I felt my heart grew bigger the moment those words left her mouth, sometimes I wonder how I possibly keep my heart in place all the time. I watched as she caressed my wrist that have the bracelet on with love and leaned in for another kiss. Before I have the chance to deepen the kiss, she gracefully withdrew herself and headed towards the bathroom. "I need to bathe, San. It's been a long day." With a wink, she disappeared.

* * *

><p>The door cracked open and the tall blonde stepped out from the bathroom. "San?" Brittany asked when she found the bedroom empty, wondering where did I go to. She made her way to the living room and found me sitting on the couch. I heard her approaching and lifted my head just in time for our gaze to meet. "Hey B, mind sitting here with me..?" I asked with a gentle tone, still drowning with the sweet memory a moment before. "Okay.." She plopped down beside me and held my hands. "You okay, San?" She questioned with concern laced in her tone. I quickly nodded and squeezed her hands. "Yeah, I'm fine.. I just want to tell you, I love you.. I love you so much, B." She smiled after hearing my words and leaned forward to nuzzle my neck. "I love you too, San. I'm sorry if I have been foolish which caused us the arguments and cold shoulders.."<p>

"No, B. It's not your fault but mine.." I corrected her sentence and earned myself a sympathetic look. "I should learn to control my temper, lust or whatever better," I paused my sentence midway and cupped one of her cheeks, directing my line of sight to her bright blue eyes. "Because, B, you deserve better." I said with sincerity and our lips met. As she broke out from the lovely kiss, "But, San.. You're the best that I could ever find.."

Once again, my heart swelled up with happiness. My hands found their ways back to her hands and held them tightly. I sighed, "No.. I couldn't even help you when you cut yourself just now.." The tall blonde opened her mouth and wanted to say something but was stopped with a finger pressed to her lips, just like how she hushed me an hour ago. She smiled at the familiar action then I retrieved my finger and spoke, "But I promise, B, I promise.. That one day, I can do all the things for you. I will make sure that I am the one instead of others, to clear your wounds, your sorrows or whatever things that makes you unhappy and fill you up with all my love. I promise." With that, I held up one of my pinkies and wait for her to accept my vow. She tore away from my gaze to the lifted pinky and hooked it with a innocent grin plastered on her face.

"Now.. why don't we have a drink before we go to bed? I didn't drink that much just now as Quinn was so caught up with the festive mood and kept pouring for herself." I smirked while pointing at the new bottle of wine on the table that I have set up before this 'talk'. "Yeah, she really did drink a lot just now, her face was so flushed." Brittany giggled and wrapped her hands around my right arm while I proceeded to pour us a glass of red wine each. However, my left hand slipped and accidentally knocked one of glass over and red liquid started flowing across the table. "Shucks, Brit, could you get me a piece of cloth from the kitchen." She nodded as she got up from the couch and went to the kitchen without hesitation.

The moment she reached the venue, a gasp left her mouth. That was my cue to meet her at the entrance of the kitchen which was lightly lit with candles on the table, surrounding the opened blue box in the middle. Brittany didn't sense me approaching and gasped again when I wrapped her waist with my tanned hands. She turned around in my embrace with her brows lifted higher than I have ever seen, together with her mouth shaping a big wide 'o'. "Sorry that I lied, I hope you like it" I apologized gently while I flashed her a smile and received a bone crushing hug. "San, oh my God. San, I can't believe that you.. Wait," She removed her arms from my neck and gave me a quizzical look, the smile never leave her face. "When did you.. it wasn't here just now.." I leaned in to place a quick peck on her lips and moved forward to grab the opened box.

"Well, you know. Someone tends to take forever to finish a bath. I have got plenty of time." My smile changed to a well-known smirk. "So.. do you like the gift that I have gotten you for Christmas..?" I questioned while I lifted the silver-chained necklace with a pendant. That specific pendant has a hook at the top where the ends of the hook spread out two silver lines that was crafted to cross each other then spread apart again to curve up at the bottom. A heart-shaped sapphire gem was then smacked in the middle, held in place by the silver curves.

Lost for words, the blondes simply nodded with excitement. That adorable look on her face was priceless and I felt my heart swelled up again. She surely deserve the best as she is the best, I silently thought. I went nearer to her and prompted her to turn her back. She gladly obliged and brushed her hair to the side as she made a graceful turn. I unhooked the the chain and placed the necklace on the pale white neck and when the coldness of the chain touched the dancer's skin, she jerked subtly. The chain was hooked back under the work of my fingers and I let it dropped freely on the dancer's neck.

I placed both hands on the dancer's arm to turn her gently and tiptoed to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I love it, San.." Brittany voiced out after collecting the overflowing sweetness that she received. Then after drawing a short breath, "But I definitely love you more." She tugged my shirt and pulled me in for a unforgettable kiss. The light emitted from the candles reflected on the sapphire gem that was hung on her neck. However, the beautiful blue gem can never be compared with Brittany's beauty.

Not forgetting the promise, I made a mental note that I have to call Quinn for a training session when she gets back. But before that, I enjoyed the best Christmas after my fifty years of life being a vampire.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Accomplishment

New year came pretty fast just like Christmas. Quinn was over at dayton with her family while Brittany, Leon and I spent the last few seconds of 2011 together.

* Clock ticking with three pairs of eyes fixed on it *

"It's almost there.." Leon whispered. "Shh. Don't ruin the moment you dork" I said as I laid a light punch on his arm which caused a light chuckle from both of us. I let my gaze dropped from the clock to my beloved blonde and noticed that her sight was transfixed on the clock. "B, relax a little. You're all tensed up" I whispered into her ear as I kiss her behind it.

* Clock strikes 12 *

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Brittany squealed out loud together with Leon, just that the former held a whole lot more enthusiasm. She jumped up and engulfed Leon and I into a group hug. "Happy new year!" both Leon and I shouted to join in the joyous mood. Brittany then let go of the grip on us and pulled me in for a passionate kiss that I have waited ever since we sat down for the count down, which was pratically an hour or two before. "Mmmmm" I moaned slightly in the kiss, got carried away by the sudden attack of my girlfriend. Then before I got the chance to slide my hand behind her neck to deepen the kiss, she pulled away. "That's your first kiss of the year, San. Remember that I will be there for the last one too." She whispered and winked at me before she turned to Leon who was averting his gaze from the lovey-dovey scene. "It's finally 2012!" she exclaimed with excitement. Of course, I will be keeping the last for her too, if she let me.

* * *

><p>"I thought you got lost in Dayton, Q." I teased as Quinn pulled me into a hug in the middle of airport. "Missed me much?" She replied with a smirk after releasing her arms on my neck. "Nuh uh, not a bit at all" I shot back as I extended my arms down to grab the handle of her luggage. Quinn's hands immediately went out trying to reach for her heavy luggage but were too late. "San-"<br>"Hi, this is like lifting a feather off from a ground to me. Well, actually I'd love to lift it if it is possible without anyone staring" I scoffed and made my way to the exit with the short-haired blonde right behind.

Making sure that no one was looking, I lifted the 'supposed to be heavy' luggage up and into the boot as I swiftly closed with a thud. Closing the door behind me as I got into the driver seat, Quinn did the same as she got into passenger seat. Turning my engine on, "So, how's the days at Dayton? Fun?" My car was revived and started leaving the airport behind us as I stepped on the pedal, "Great, exchanged presents with my parents and count down with them too. I miss you guys though, Mum doesn't allow me to down their whole bottle of wine like you do." She pretended to pout and earned a light chuckle from me. Then a comfortable silence fell between us before she sensed something was up with me and fired the question I awaited.

"You made up your mind?" She asked softly while staring out of her window. With the several debates held on my mind, I answered 'yes' without a doubt. As the short-haired blonde gracefully made a turn with her head that tore her view from the moving scenery, "Let me guess.. the incident happened during the night of Christmas eve gave you the last push didn't it?" A nod was given as the answer to the question and silence overtook us again.

* * *

><p>Dinner was held at my place again to welcome Quinn back as well as catch up for the last few days. Quinn and Brittany are really close, a few days of separation would feel like years to them. "They are really close," Leon said while helping me to clear the plates from the table. "Yeah, they have known each other since high school. They get along very well since then." I replied with a smile while washing the plates that Leon handed over. "I wish I have a friend like them too" Leond mumbled under his breath. Forgetting that I can hear him perfectly, Leon mentally slapped himself across the face for showing such a vulnerable side of him. He continued with cleaning the plates and avoided my gaze. I gently place the plate which I was holding into the sink and switched off the tap before turning around to face him directly. Placing a hand on his mascular arm, "Leon." and he looked up at the sound of his name. Both of us just smiled, no words were exchanged but we both understand what it meant.<p>

A few days later, I found myself parking my car outside Quinn's house. After the first attempt of knocking, the main door of the house flug open and revealed the short-haired blonde. "Hey," I greeted awkwardly as Quinn moved to the side to make space for me to go in. As I strolled into the living room, I took in the aspects of the apartment. "Feel free to take a seat, coffee or fruit juice?" Quinn asked politely, treating me as if I'm an important guest. "Okay.. Um, coffee. Please. Thanks" I replied politely too, awkward..

As my eyes wondered around the room, my gaze fell on some photoframes located above the grand piano. There were three different frames and I sub-consciously dragged myself to get nearer to the said items. I picked up the one on the right and inspected it. It is a brown frame with carvings which appeared to be branches and leaves along the borders. The photo inside showed a young blonde girl at the age of not more than 5, being held in the arms of a lady resembling Quinn. Beside the lady stood a tall blonde man putting his arm across the lady's back, tugging her close to him. Both adults have shown a full wide smile while the little girl seemed to be furrowing her brows at the camera with a confused look. "That's me and my parents," Quinn said from behind which shook me out of my thoughts. "Here's your coffee," the short-haired blonde continued and handled me a mug filled with the dark-colored liquid. "Thanks" I said as I placed back the frame and took the mug from her.

"Do you want to start the, um, training" Quinn stuttered as she trailed her back to plop down on one of her couches. "Yeah, yeah. Sure.." I replied awkwardly and followed her route to sit down beside her on the same couch. "But.. how do we.." I voiced out my question as I watched her placing her mug on the table ahead of us. I did the same and waited for her next move. "Um.. I think we'll start by a small wound first. Just in case, you know." Quinn mumbled nervously but I managed to catch all the words and nodded slightly. "Just wondering.." she paused and looked up to meet gaze. Sensing the hesitation, I nodded towards her again to prompt her to continue. "Err.. how long can you.. you guys, go without.. food?"

I raised one of my brows and gave a knowing smile. I understand that it is normal for her, a human, to be curious about us, the vampires. "There's no exact answer to this question.. each and every one of us have different tolerance level. Just like human, some of you can survive with only two meals per day while some needs three or they will 'starve'." I air-quoted the last word and looked at the blonde to see if she can understand. With a nod from her, I continued. "For me, starvation usually occurs if I did not drink a single drop for.. about two to three weeks? But from what I have heard from Leon, he can stay dry for more than a month."

After a long conversation about my species, Quinn was finally done with the questions and decided to start the 'training'. She mentioned that the 'training' would achieve better results if I kept myself dry as long as possible before conducting it. Of course, we will start out slow first and decide later whether should we push my tolerance further. "Let's start."

I watched intensively as Quinn poked her fingertip with the silver needle. The moment when blood reached the surface of the wound, the smell of it hit me faster than the physical flow. You may think that this is nothing compared to the attack of Elias, but that time I was well-fed when it happened and now I'm around a week dry or so. Therefore, the bloodlust now is enhanced and my mind kept telling me that having a little sip would not get me into any trouble. See, this is the problem with lust. Imaginary voices will appear and manipulate us, worse cases don't even manipulate, they just take over your mind. Also, this time round Brittany is not present.

"I, can't.." I whimpered and tried to pull myself up from the couch before a hand gripped my left wrist. "Sit down." Quinn ordered. "No.. I don't want you to get hurt.." I shook my head and felt the grip on my wrist tightened. "You can do this. You have already encountered worse. This is just a small start, San. If you can't even handle this, how are you suppose to take care of Brittany?" The very special name caught my attention immediately. The image of Brittany smiling at me entered my mind and then I could feel the determination to improve myself found its way back to me. "Okay."

I returned back on the couch and Quinn started to scoot nearer to me, holding her finger up on her lap while the other hand never leaving my wrist. As she drew nearer, the scent grew stronger. I fought back the burn in my throat as I swallow thin air every now and then. "Fix the wound, Santana." Quinn ordered and my eyes widened slightly before returning to the normal size. I simply nodded and reached out my hand slowly for the wounded finger. I felt sweats perspired all over my body as I maintained the internal struggle. Quinn watched me with concern as well as slight fear when I pulled her finger close to my mouth. The moment my upper lip came into contact with her skin, Quinn shut her eyes and I did the same too. I can do this, I thought to myself and parted my lips to allow the exit of my tongue. With a stroke of my tongue over it, the wound closed instantly.

Feeling no more ache on her fingertips, Quinn opened her eyes to find me staring directly to her hazel orbs. "I fixed it" I huffed out and gave a wide grin before pulling the shorter blonde in for a hug. "I did it, Q. Although it was just a small wound, I did it." I blurted out with excitement while Quinn just kept nodding her head to agree with whatever I said. "I love you, Q. You made this happen!"

No words left her mouth, she just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any grammatical or spelling or typo errors. I have not been breathing ever since the Brittana kiss happened.. So I can't bring my eyes and mind to edit it. This chapter was wrote few days ago, but I didn't get the chance to upload it as I was busy with attachment. I planned to write the next chapter which is suppose to be the valentine's chapter (sorry for the spoiler) yesterday but failed miserably. I wanted my chapter to air before they air the episode on screen for some reasons (and I actually don't know why). Well, this is a really short chapter, but it's necessary so deal with it. I promise to get the next chapter up latest by this weekend. It will be good, hopefully can melt some of you guys' heart.<strong>

**PS. I am single but I love valentine's day okay. But I was so busy and tired that I fell asleep while peeling oranges as dessert in the kitchen on that day itself. Do not laugh, I woke up 20 minutes later with half-peeled orange still in my hands. _ remember to follow me on twitter! \m/ rock on gleeks!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Magical

The day of love is nearing, everyone is thinking of how to impress their girlfriend or boyfriend on that specific day. Well, I have something special in mind for Brittany and I really hope she will like it.

_Hey, Q, would you mind helping me on V day? - _San

_Sure, what do you need me to do –_ Quinn

I am not going to tell you guys here what I am going to do on that day, so read on and you shall find out yourself. Now let me make a date with my girl..

_Hey, B. What are you doing? -_ San

_Miss you, silly. - _Brit

_Awww, not going to beat around the bushes so.. Would you be my Valentine tomorrow? :P_ – San

_Of couse! But I will be accompanying Q in the afternoon though.. She said that she doesn't want to be lonely for the day, at least not the whole day. You mind..? I'm sorry ):_ - Brit

_Oh, sure. No problem, B. I know that Q is your best friend, I totally understand that. Also, I do know that no matter what, you're still mine. (:_ - San

_You are too good to be true, are you Santa? :D_ – Brit

_Close. Go to sleep baby, tomorrow will be a long day (;_ - San

* * *

><p>The day finally arrived and I could sense love is in the air. Couples walking down the street with their fingers laced together. After getting a cup of coffee from the cafe, I picked up the bouquet of flowers that I have brought beforehand and headed down to the studio. Quinn has informed that Brittany's class would end at around 2 pm so I could fetch her at that time. Just in case some of you are confused about why am I going in the afternoon as Brit have told me that she have to accompany Quinn. Remember that I have asked for Quinn's help?<p>

When I have reached the entrance of the studio, a guy was talking on his phone outside the studio. I pass by him and students were leaving one of the room. I waited for all the students to go off before I stepped quietly into the room. Moving with my top speed, I hugged Brittany gently from behind and caused her to jump slightly.

"Gosh! San! You scared me!" Brittany exclaimed before turning around to wrap her arms around my neck. Our lips met and I felt her arms tightened to deepen the kiss. During the makeout, I heard footsteps nearing and broke the kiss to turn around to see who is the unexpected guest. It was the guy from just now, the one who was talking on the phone.

"Hey, Brit" the guy greeted casually. I took a closer look, he is wearing a tight pair of jeans paired with a blue collar tee. He is quite short for a guy though, just a little taller than me. "What are you doing here?" Brittany shot back impolitely. I gave a confused look to both of them but Brit just shrugged it off. "Is that how you greet your boyfriend, Brit?"

Oh, he is Brit's boyfriend. Wait. What? **BOYFRIEND?**

"Hey, hold up. What boyfriend?" I questioned. "Who are you?" he shot back, annoyed. "That should be my question, 4 eyes" I scoffed. Yes, he is wearing a pair of spectacles if I have forgot to mention. "San, ignore him. Let's go." Brittany cut in. I nodded and picked up her bag with ease. "Hold up, Brittany. Where do you think you're going. I'm not done talking yet". He said while stepping closer to us. "But I'm done talking to you, Artie." Brittany shot back.

"Artie?" I repeated after Brittany. Artie rolled his eyes at me and that was it. I passed the bouquet of flower to Brittany and dropped her bag. I stepped closer to Artie and he stood his ground. "So you're Artie, huh? I've heard a lot bout you." He coughed out a small laugh at my words. "Of course you have heard about me, I'm quite famous ya know. So if you want an autograph or something, I-" Artie was cut off by me as I threw him against the wall with the gained strength and held him by the collar. "What th-" He gasped as he squirmed under my hold. "You are the one who broke Brittany's heart, and I'm gonna break your bones." I hissed at his face and he gulped.

"San, no!" Brittany squealed and came to tug my arms. "No, let me break his neck" I hissed again without turning to look at her. "Who the fuck are you?" Artie coughed out within my grasp. "You don't need to know since you're going to be dead anyway" I spit back. "No, San. Don't! Just ignore him, he don't deserve you to dirty your hands. San, Please." Brittany begged while tugging my arms. This time round I turned my head to take a look at her expression, her eyes were all teared up. "You're begging for his life, Brit? This guy? He broke your heart, did you forget about it?"

"Just leave him, San. Please." She begged again. My arms dropped and so as Artie. He began coughing as he drew breaths in between and Brittany went over to help him up "I can't believe this, Brit." I said as I took in the scene happening in front of me. "She love me, of couse she is helping me" Artie shot back. I took another step nearer to him and Brittany came in between us. "No, San!"

I gritted my teeth and push Brittany aside and she fell to the ground. Artie's knees went weak and began to scramble backwards. I pulled him up by the collar again and he closed his eyes in fear. "San!" Brittany shouted as she tried to get up. "Shut up, I'm not going to hurt him." I shot back without looking at her, she froze at her place and looked at me worriedly. "Open your eyes, dork" I ordered at Artie. He did not obey and shut his eyes even tighter. "Open, afores I ends you" I hissed.

After hesitating for another moment, Artie opened his eyes and met my sight. With the sight connected, "You will forget about seeing me today. Carry on with what you wanted to do or say to Brittany as per normal." With that, I left the studio in a blink and pulled out my phone to send a text to Quinn.

_Change of plan, help me fetch Brit to my house later_ – San

_What happened? Is everything okay?_ - Quinn

_Artie showed up_ – San

_What? For?_ - Quinn

_I have no fucking idea. Almost killed him but Brit stopped me_ – San

_Gosh, luckily you didn't. He is not worth to get your hands stained, San. I will go check up on Brit now_ – Quinn

_Whatever_ - San

_Don't be pissed at Brit, San. She just doesn't want you to kill people. You're not a monster, remember that. Don't ruin the day with your anger_ - Quinn

_Thanks.. Q_ – San

I am not a monster..? Right.

* * *

><p>"Is San still angry with me..?" Brittany asked as she and Quinn walked to the entrance to her apartment. "I'm in no position to say anything.." Quinn replied and entered the house behind Brittany. "Oh my, what the..?" Brittany gasped out when she saw the appearance of her apartment. The apartment was decorated with roses on the wall and frames of the furniture. It looked as if the apartment was made from roses themselves. "You've got a phone call, Brit" Quinn nudged her out of her trance and handled her the phone. Brittany throws a confuse look before Quinn prompted her to answer the call again. "Hello?" There was no one speaking over the phone, only strummings of guitar could be heard. "Hello?" Brittany greeted again in confusion.<p>

_This is how I feel_

Brittany gasped immediately when she heard the familiar voice singing in the phone.

_Whenever I'm with you_

_Everything is all about you_

_Too good to be true_

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she have never hear anything so beautiful before. Quinn just stood behind her and watched.

_Somehow I just can't believe_

_You can lay your eyes on me_

_If this is a fairytale_

_I wish it will end happily_

Quinn then took her hands and guided her through the door. Heading to the one next to Brittany's apartment.

_Even though we are apart I can feel you here next to me_

_Here and now I will vow, stay with me_

The door clicked open and Quinn prompted her to enter. With the phone still next to her ear, Brittany entered silently. Her hand that was holding the phone to her ear dropped when she heard the voice clearer but not from the phone itself. Her sight was transfixed at the scene in front of her. I was sitting high up on a stool facing the entrance with a guitar on my lap as I sing my heart out to her.

_Let me love you_

_With all my heart_

_You are the one for me_

_You are the light in my soul_

_Let me hold you_

_With my arms_

My gaze has never leave Brittany's the moment she came in from the door. As the song was nearing the end, she moved closer to me.

_I wanna feel love again_

_I wanna feel love again_

_I wanna feel love again_

Quinn then left the room and closed the door silently.

_And I know_

_Love is you_

Finally a drop of tear appeared from her eyes and I caught it with my fingers in a swift before it flows down. "San.." Brittany whimpered through all the emotions she held. She pulled me into an awkward hug with the guitar in between but I did not mind. I placed my hands behind her back and gently caressed it. No words were exchanged before our lips met and we let our passion take over us.

In no time, we found ourselves on the bed, under the covers, cuddling together. I was the first to break the comfortable silence. "B, I'm so sorry for what happened this afternoon.." I apologised while holding her tightly in my arms, laying sweet kisses on the back of her neck. "Shhhh.. it's okay, San. Just remember, I love you and no one else. The reason I have stopped you from killing him is because I want you to remember," She paused as she turn around to face me directly. "You're not a monster, San. You don't have to use your strength just because you have it." And our lips met again and before we know it, the kiss turned into an intense make out.

Slowly, kisses were trailed down my body and I gulped for air. I pulled out from the contact before things get worse and sat up. "San..?" She called out, puzzled at the sudden break of contact. "B.. Are you sure that you want to go through this with you? I might.. I might hurt you.." I asked, almost incoherently. Instead of answering my pitiful question, she tugged my hands and pulled me down onto the bed once again. Blue orbs meeting brown ones, she examined my features in the utmost gentle way one could muster. "You are strong, San. As in, you're strong in here" she said sincerely as she pointed towards my chest. "And, I love you" with that, she closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss me.

That was the night where we first made love. I did not hurt her but both of us cried, we cried at how perfect our bodies matched and cried at all the things that we have went through to get here.

The night is magical.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I do a good job on this..? Or was the Christmas one better? Drop a review to let me know your point of view on this story. It is going to end soon, probably in less than 5 chapters. Love you guys, and see you guys again next week. xoxo<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Glad that you guys enjoyed the previous chapter! And sorry for forgetting to fill you up the details of the song used. It is Love is you by ten 2 five. You guys should go and listen to it, it's a beautiful song. This chapter is.. well, Short. Keep up with the reviewing! And feel free to drop a PM if there's anything you want to let me know. (:**

Chapter 25 – Birthday Gift

"Mmmmmmm.." Brittany groaned as she felt a hand tucking her loose hairs to the back of her ear. "Good morning, precious" I greeted with a wide grin as I watched her cuddled closer to me, refusing to wake up. "Come on, B. Wakey wakey" I tried again and failed miserably as she just dug closer. "It's so early.. Can we just sleep in today..?" She asked as she opened her eyes lazily. "You don't want breakfast? Usually you are a morning person, B. Why the change?" I asked, puzzled. "I just want to cuddle longer with you, San.. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" and then she pouted the infamous pout. "Alright, anything for you, B" I agreed and laid chaste kiss on her forehead. Laying on the bed with the one I love, nothing could describe how happy I am now.

* * *

><p>"It's just two more days to Quinn's birthday, San. We still have yet to get anything for her, any idea?" Brittany asked as we walked around the mall, hand in hand. "Hmmmm, I'm thinking of us baking a cake for her, wait." I stopped mid-track and caused the blonde to stop abruptly with a confused look. "I mean, I will be the one baking. You can't bake." I mocked and continued walking again. I turned my head after feeling a slap on my arm and spotted a gorgeous music box lying in one of the display glass of a shop. "A cake and this, deal?" And Brittany nodded immediately.<p>

As we were baking on the night before Q's birthday, Brittany received a phone call from a local university. They were looking for a dancer to help me cheorograph a dance number for their upcoming event. That event is huge and that was one of the opportunity that would eventually shape her future in the dance industry. However, they have requested Brittany to head down to the place for some audition and documentation purposes. That also meant that she would be unable to spend the day with Quinn on Quinn's birthday.

"San.. I think I should just call them and turn down the offer." Brittany said as she kept her head down, focusing on the bowl that held the ingredients for the cake. "B, this is a great opportunity for you.. Are you sure you want to give that up..?" I asked sincerely, wanting to know how the blonde felt. "I don't want to.. It is going to be such a great push for me.. But it's Q's birthday and Q is my best friend. I want to help her celebrate it." Brittany looked up and I could see her eyes are fogged with uncertainty. I took one of her hand with both of mine and squeezed it tightly. "It's okay, B. Q will understand it. I bet she would want you to go for it too."

"I know she would.. She's my best friend and she definitely hope that I would not give up the opportunity. But I feel bad, real bad.. Not being able to spend your birthday with your best friend sucks." Brittany's head hung low again after she finished the sentence. I remove one of my hands from the grip and lifted her head up with my index finger. "I will represent you as her best friend and make sure she have the best birthday ever, until you comes back. Okay?" I said as I placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Thank you so much, San.. I hope she understands.. I would really give up dancing if that's what the aliens wanted as a ransom for kidnapping her." I pulled Brittany in for a hug and laid another kiss on her forehead. "She definitely will understand, silly. And nobody is going to kidnap her under my surveillance."

* * *

><p>After a few knocks on the door, it flung open and I gave the short-haired blonde a bone-crushing hug. "Happy Birthday Quinn!" I exclaimed as she squirmed under my grip, seeking for air. I released the grip and grinned the mischievious grin. "I am here to be your, whatever you want to call me, for your very special day. Until Brittany comes back." She coughed while catching her breath before pulling me in for another hug, normal one. "Thank you, San. I shall accept your oath then, until Brittany comes back." and then she grinned the same mischievious grin as me. Both of us are already missing Brittany and she felt it too, as she travel to the university alongside with Leon.<p>

Quinn have decided to keep her birthday simple so we went for lunch at a nearby restaurant, shopping trip as I carried her shopping bags, movie and then back to her house. "Time flies when you're having fun, huh? Do you want to cut your cake now or wait for Brittany? Leon and her should be back soon." I asked as I placed her shopping bags on her table and plopped down on the couch. "I want to wait for them, meanwhile let's open my birthday present." She said as she plopped down beside me and stretched out her hand. "Wonder when will you feel shy to ask for gifts." I scoffed. "We didn't buy any present though.. Thought that the cake would be enough to please you.." I lied as Brittany and I have decided to give Quinn her present only when Brittany came back. "Seriously..? Santana, seriously? Yeah, the cake is awesome but a cake is not a gift." I rolled my eyes at her, and remembered that it was her birthday afterall. "Sorry my queen, I would give or do anything that you ask for right now."

"Really?" She questioned, a smile forming on her face. Thought that she would not ask for anything ridiculous, I nodded. She scooted closer to me and I threw her a confused look but she did not stop moving nearer. I froze at my place as she made her way nearer to me, her face was just inches away from mine and I realized what she was going to do.

Sensing no rejection, Quinn closed her eyes and leaned forward to kissed me gently. My eyes were wide open but I thought of the things that she have helped me with, I closed my eyes but did not kiss back.

The kiss was broken by a loud sound of a box hitting the ground. My head jerked towards the direction of the unexpected sound and regrets washed over me immediately. The broken pieces of the beautiful silver music box were all over the floor. I watched as Brittany stumbled backwards and fell into Leon's arms before picking herself up and ran out of the house. "Brittany!" Leon screamed and chased after her but he threw me a look that says 'I can't believe you did this' before that.

I could not believe I did that too.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Take care of her

**Hi there sexehhhhhh. (i have no idea why did I mimic-ed mr shuester) Ahem, so yeah. Here's chapter 26.. It's another short one I guess. Hell, I'm on sick leave today and wrote this. It is one of my favorite so far, don't ask me why. Hope you like this and thank you guys for the kind remarks. I really love writing this story I really do. :')**

"Santana.." Quinn tired to break the silence by starting off with my name. "No, Quinn. Don't even try.. I'm going to go after her now." I stopped her speech and got up to my feet, ready to chase after the one that I love. It was then, the tug on my arm that changed everything. "Wait."

"Wait. Brittany, stop." Leon begged while following behind the tall blonde. "Leave me alone, Leon." Brittany shot back without looking back and continued walking forward. "No, Brit. Stop." Leon begged as he pulled her back by her arm. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE." Brittany screamed at his face and tears were spotted rolling down her pale cheeks. "And I said no, Brit. Calm down.." Leon tried to coax her again and this time round she faced defeat against his strong grip. Her hands were balled up into fists as she shook and cried silently. "Brit.." Leon whispered as he did not know what else he should say to the blonde right now without further breaking her heart. "She doesn't even care.. Leon, she doesn't even care!" was heard piercing through the silence between the sobs.

"What do you want now, Quinn." I asked as I removed her hand on my arm. "San.. I didn't mean it.." Quinn whimpered at the loss of contact. "But you did it, and she saw it. I can't believe I let you do it too, what was I even thinking?" I shot back with my hands rising up with rage. I do not even know what was going on but I knew one thing, I have broke Brittany's heart. "You let me because you wanted it too, San." Quinn fired back without any sense of remorse. "What the..?"

"I'm sure she cares, Brit. Don't say that.." Leon tried his best to calm the girl in front of him but it was not helping. "She did not even want to chase after me.. this shows how much she cares.." Brittany whimpered as Leon pulled her into a hug and let her cry against his muscular chest. "No.. Brit.. something must have happened. Give her some time, I believe she will come chasing after you. I'm sure she will."

"You let it happen even when you have the chance to stop it, that means you wanted it to happen, don't you?" Quinn questioned with her eyes full of hope. "No.. it's not true. I let it happened because I was caught off by surprise and it's your birthday today, so I-" A pair of lips crushed into mine as I was denying her accusation. The kiss was rough and urgent, as if she was trying to force me to acknowledge all the assumptions that she have made. I pushed the blonde back onto the couch and stepped a few steps backwards, shocked by the person that she have became. "Quinn, what even.." After getting pushed away by the one she love, Quinn's heart was broken. She, herself was broken. "Why.. I thought you like me.." She whimpered. "The way you look at me, the look on your face on the day you saved me.. You were so afraid of losing me.."

"She won't.. Leon.. They kissed.." Brittany argued but the sobbing did not stop. "No, Quinn kissed Santana. Did Santana kiss back? No!" Leon argued back, trying to knock some sense into the blonde. "But.." The blonde tried to think of another reason but failed miserably because the fact is that she truly believed that I still care for her. "No more buts, Brit. Trust me, she love only you. It must be some sort of misunderstanding."

"Of course I was afraid of losing you, you are Brittany's best friend. What would happen if she have lost you? She would be devastated, and I don't want that to happen. Furthermore, I would be broken too, if I have lost you. You are a great friend, Quinn." I explained patiently. "So all this while.. I was just a friend..?" Quinn asked and as her gaze met mine, trails of tears were found under her eyes, droplets dripping off from her jaw. That was the moment I felt my heart ached or even cracked and hesitated to return her my answer. "Please tell me I'm more than that, San.." the blonde on the couch begged again and her voice broke in between the plea. Instead of giving the answer that she wished or the opposite, I took a few steps back before turning around and left the house. Quinn burrowed her face into the couch as she felt the whole world caved in.

As Leon thought that all the drama would be put to a stop once I reached them, he was wrong, so wrong. He felt a vibration in his pocket and reached for it while holding on tightly to the blonde, afraid that she might break if he let go of her.

_Take care of her_ – San

"What?" Leon said out loud, forgetting the blonde could hear him. "She's not coming.. right?" Brittany asked and started to cry again. "No, Brit. Wait, something must have happened. I have to ask her." Leon reassured the blonde again before dialing my number.

My phone vibrated in my hands and it showed the number I dreaded the most, Quinn. I rejected the call and threw my phone on the ground and lied flat on my back on the grass in the forest. Why did I go to the forest and not after Brittany? I do not know.

"Can't get through, what the hell is she doing?" Leon exclaimed in rage as he continued to dial my number. "Just forget it.." Brittany pulled away from the loose grip and collapsed onto the ground. "Hey! Brit! Careful!" Leon reached out for her in time but she slapped away his hand and continued to allow her tears rolled down her face.

* * *

><p>My cheek was soaked, not with rain but my own tears. I really have no idea what to do now. I have broke two girls' heart. One that I love or assumed that I love and the other is one that I do not love or assumed that I do not love. My heart ached at the images of both of them crying. I believed that I love Brittany, but was that really true? Quinn's words rang in my head like a broken tape and I could not shake them off. "So all this while.. I was just a friend..?"<p>

That night was peaceful for most of the people, but it was because they are oblivious. Oblivious to the cries produced by the three girls while they had their emotional turmoils. Two hearts were broken and one was deeply cut and bleeding. It was not late to restore every thing but God decided to punish me for my sins.

"Grrrrrr..." I did not hear the beast's growling even though it was dead quiet in the woods. My mind was bombarded by Quinn's words, Brittany's sobs and Leon's screaming replaying over and over again. I only noticed the beast's presence when its fangs sank into my right shoulder.

**PS. That gotta hurt. Ouch**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey there, sorry for taking so long to update this chapter.. But it's here now! So don't hit me okay? Was really busy with work and stuffs. I feel that my body is breaking apart _**

"Fuck!" I cussed and jolted backwards, away from the beast. "Grrrr.." The wolf growled and showed me its blood smeared fangs. My right hand found its way to the fresh wound and a sharp pain hit me the moment my fingers and the wound got into contact. Then I remembered Marc's words.. "A bite from a wolf can kill a vampire slowly.."

A gunshot rang out and it made the wolf jerked its head back and ran into the woods. "Urghhhh.." My knees gave way as I clutched my left shoulder and felt the dizziness gathering in my head. My face found the pile of dead leaves on the floor after I collapsed and closed my eyes as I endured the burning sensation on my skin. Then I heard the vibration of my phone just metres away. I reached out my hand and grabbed the device and fought open my eyes to see the caller's ID. Thank God, it was Leon.

With all of my strength, I slid open to answer the call. "Santana? Where are you now? Do you know how worried am I? Do you-" Leon started shouting through the other end and I cut him off before my mind cuts us off. "W-w-olf.." I mumbled into the speaker. "Wh-What?" he replid cluelessly.

"H- Hel-p.." and with that, I felt the venom seeping through my veins. Only screams could be heard from my line and that caused Leon to shudder. "Santana? SANTANA?" Endless screams continued and faded thus Leon had no choice but to hang up the call.

"What happened?" He turned around at the voice of the tall blonde beside him and shook his head. "Nothing, Brit. Come, i'm gonna get you home and look for her. Don't worry too much, I will talk to her and find out what is she thinking. Okay?" The blonde did not reply but just looked down on the ground. "Brit?"

He lifted her chin and found her eyes teary again. She pushed his hand off and wiped her eyes. Leon grimaced at the sight of the blonde being so heartbroken. "Brit.. just trust me.. once. Okay?" This time round, she met his glance. "Okay.." was all she said.

* * *

><p>Leon was confused. He did not understand what was I trying to say. It was barely a whisper or a mumble. Oof? Was I in pain or something? He switched on the radio of the car as he drove around the streets looking for me. There were classic songs playing on the radio but Leon gave no attention to them as he kept his eyes on road just in case he miss the sight of a certain latina on the street. However, one of the song faded and news broke in reporting the sightings of a wolf in the woods of Lima. That caught Leon's attention immediately. "oof..Wolf..?" He began counting two and two together and stepped on the pedal to rush to the woods.<p>

"Santana?" Leon shouted while walking around the woods and waited for any response he hoped to receive. He received none, the woods was quiet. Until he heard the shuffling of boots. One pair? No, two pairs. He knew that those footsteps do not belong to me, then a gunshot rang out.

Leon immediately raced to the direction of the shot and found two man standing in the centre of the forest. One of them knelt down to examine a corpse lying in front of them. "We got it, it's dead." Leon's heart stopped for a second, "did they shoot Santana?" was running in his mind. His assumption got revoked instantly when a shadow flew out of nowhere and pinned the guy who was standing, onto the ground.

"What the hell?" Both guys screamed at my sudden appearance and my fangs shot out from my gums. I hissed like a snake before I sank my teeth into the neck of the guy underneath me. "Santana!" Leon came in and pulled me away with all his strength. The venom is doing its thing with me, as in with both my body and my mind. I screamed again as the burning sensation returned in my veins.

Leon examined the victim and shook his head for a second before moving next to me. I squirmed under his touch when he tried to take a good look of the wound that brought me those unbearable pains. I caught the glimpse of Leon's expression when he saw my damaged shoulder. It was cold, and even sad. As though he got reminded at something that he do not wish to remember.

The shuffling of a body beside us caught our attention. It was the other guy that came to the woods to hunt the beast. He was trying to get the rifle which was thrown onto the ground when I attacked his friend. I have no impression of killing the guy though, it was the venom messing with my head. Leon got up and moved towards the guy and pulled his collar before he got a chance to grab the rifle. "L-let me go! You guys are m-monsters!"

"Listen if you want to live" Leon commanded with a deep voice. I grimaced at the word 'monster' but the pain shot through me again and I let out another ear-piercing scream. "You will not remember seeing us here. You will only remember that the wolf attacked your buddy who is dead now and you picked up the rifle by chance and shot the wolf." Leon continued as he looked straight into the eyes of the guy, compelling him.

* * *

><p>With a kick, Leon opened the front door to his house as he carried me in. Along the journey back, I have lost count the number of times I had lost control of myself and hit or bit Leon in his car. It was surprising that I did not jump out of it. He probably have grabbed my wrist or something while he drive, I do not know.<p>

Second by second, I felt that the burning sensation grew stronger in my veins. Leon dragged me into the bathroom and into the bathtub. I shrieked as cold water came into contact with me. He ripped my top away as he placed the showerhead above me. He began washing my wound and I tried pushing him away because it hurt like hell. "NO!" I screamed as he forced the cold water into my wound. "Shut up! I'm trying to help you!" Leon shouted back. I bit my lips till it bled but it was nothing compared to the pain in me.

The bathtub was coated with my blood but I was too dizzy to even care. Leon placed the showerhead back onto the pole and removed his own shirt. He let the water continue running above us as he position me back facing him. "I know you are in pain right now, and you might feel worse at what i'm about to do. But please, don't fight me if you want to live."

I have no idea what was he talking about, but I know that my time was running out. "If the blood reach your heart, it is too late. But it hasn't, so I have to get them out.." He continued and I just nodded. In fact, I do not even know if I did nod or not. I have no more energy to even speak or scream even though the venom is killing me inside.

All I know is that Leon took a deep breath, and sank his fangs into my damaged shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you have in mind that Leon is trying to do to help Santana? Will Santana die..? Even if she didn't, will she get Brittany back? We shall wait and see. Thanks for the reviews, just keep them coming! <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey there guys, I'm sorry that I took so long! I was busy with lots of stuffs, school, work, exams and whatsoever. I'm really sorry for those that have waited for so long. Well, now here's a short chapter (Sorry again for it being short). Enjoy!**

Chapter 28 – Pain

Everybody knows what it feels like when you are alive. Nobody knows what it feels like being dead. But does anyone know the feeling of being in between? Well, I do. After getting bitten by that wolf, it reminds me that I'm alive as the venom did not stop burning every part of me. However, when Leon is helping to get rid of the venom inside me, I felt that everything is going backwards, in slow motion. The pain that seeps through my body and hallucinations, they started rewinding back to the start. It was worse than the first time having the venom running in my veins. Just imagine someone stabbing you right into your heart then pulled the knife out and stabbing you right at the same spot again. The feeling of being alive as I could still feel the pain, taunted me at that moment. The feeling when I thought that I was about to die, taunted me even more. Yeah, I was in between of them both states.

* * *

><p>"Hey, stay with me Santana, stay awake!" Leon shouted at me as he spit out some purplish liquid from his mouth. I forced myself to keep my eyes open but closed them and shrieked the moment Leon sucks the venom out of me again. "You can do it, Santana. You are not allowed to die yet, not yet.." said huskily by Leon as he resume the process.<p>

_Not yet to die..? Why..?_ I opened my eyes and felt that the venom is slowly vanishing from my system as I could see clearer. "I.. I can see.. better.. now" I breathed out the words to Leon and saw him giving a small smile which shown that he was relieved. I took a look at the bathtub and found it was almost completely stained purple. "You know.." Leon spoke as though he was trying to make sure I was still awake even though I have already told him that I was feeling better. "It is a good and bad thing that we still have our human side in us." I tried to turned and face him but it hurts the moment I moved my head so I stayed still. "Good thing is that we can love again," I looked down, listening attentively. "But we tend to hurt again too, just by loving someone." At that moment, I knew what Leon meant. He is still in love with Brittany but she chose me over him yet he has to save me just so Brittany could stay happy. That made my heart aches and kept me thinking if I was the one for Brittany.

"I think it's done; there should not be much venom left in your system. I'll go get more blood bags for you so that you can regain your full senses. I'll lock you up from outside this room as you might still have hallucinations and strong cravings for blood, can't let you go out drinking people." Leon spoke as he gets up, I might be hallucinating but I saw tears trail on his cheek. He came back with a large t-shirt, sweatpants with the ends ripped off and 2 blood bags in hand. "These are all I have left; they will keep you strong enough to take a bath at least. I'll be back soon with more. If anything goes wrong, call me." He said and placed the mentioned items along with a cell phone on the sink. I heard the main door shut and reached out for the blood bags which were emptied in what seemed like a second.

Following Leon's instructions, I got up and switched on the shower. Warm water came down from the shower head, washing away the blood stains on my body as well as the bathtub. I moved on to take off the stained pants and bra that I was wearing, and then I heard a knock on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Could it be Leon..? Or..?<strong>

**PS. For those that are asking if I will be finishing this story, the answer is yes. But I'm not sure how long am I going to take. It will take a few chapters more but I might be busy with stuffs again. I'm terribly sorry, but cheers to all of you that love this story! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
